Not Falling
by highland-daughter
Summary: Trying to please a father, trying to maintain odd friendship and trying to become a Captain in Star Fleet. Abby has got it rough and she's barely twenty-four. OC/McCoy - rated M for language and later content !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: Hello and top of the morning to you all. I am back with yet another new fanfic, this one is set in the infamous and vast Star Trek universe. Please read and review._

**Chapter One**

"Cadets I would like to introduce to you our newest cadets, Melony Cullens of New York City, Earth, and Abigail Volturan of Venice, Earth."

Everyone gave a nice group 'welcome' as two young women stepped up. The commander placed a hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder. "This is Cadet Cullens," he said as he glanced at the red head. "And this is Cadet Volturan."

The two nodded and went to find seats. As Abby sat down the young man sitting next to her held his hand out. "I'm McCoy," he said with a slight smile. Abby smiled and shook her hand. "Leonard McCoy."

"I'm Abby," she said as Melony leaned around her. "And this is Melony."

"A pleasure to meet you," McCoy said as the man sitting next to him leaned around him and reached out. "This charming baboon is Jim Kirk."

Melony looked at Abby and they both laugh. "Nice to meet you both," Melony said and Abby nodded as she looked at the front of the room.

* * * * * *

Abby was sitting silently, reading over her notes when a shadow fell over her. Looking up she wasn't at all surprised to find McCoy standing there, smiling down at her. "I thought you might want a study partner," he said as he sat down, reader in hand. "I've aced the Mantronian Exam. Twice."

"You've taken the Mantronian Exam?" Abby looked up at McCoy in surprise. He nodded.

"Of course," he said as he tapped his reader and his notes became visible. "It's not that hard, not really."

Abby smiled and glanced at McCoy's notes. "Damn," she said as she reached out and reread the line about phaser distance and how intense it would be after a distance of 5,000 feet. "I don't have anything on this."

"I thought so," McCoy said just as Melony and Kirk came walking over. "Evening Jim, Melony."

"Go figure I'd find Doctor Tight-Ass in the study hall," Kirk said as Melony sat down beside Abby. "Do you do anything but study, McCoy?"

McCoy glared at Kirk. "As a matter of fact I am not studying," he snapped as Kirk dropped into the chair next to him. "I was tutoring Abigail on the Mantronian Exam."

"Mantronian?" Kirk looked at Abby. "You want to be a doctor?"

She looked at Melony who giggled and she smiled as she looked at Kirk. "No," she said as she pushed her hair back. "Melony's the doctor, I'm a weapon's expert."

"Weapons?" McCoy said as Abby went through the next few lines of his notes. "I never thought I'd meet a woman interested in weapons."

Melony laughed. "Abby knows just about everything when it comes to weapons," she said and Abby punched her friend playfully in the arm.

McCoy smirked and Kirk grinned. "So you're hoping to become weapons commander for the Starfleet," Kirk asked and Abby started to speak when footsteps walking by stopped suddenly. They all looked up to find Commander Spock watching them.

"Is there a problem, sir?" McCoy asked as Kirk merely glared at the Vulcan.

Spock looked at Abby and the young woman felt like a bug under a microscope. "I merely wished to point something out," Spock said calmly and Abby tipped her head to one side like a curious bird. "As a cadet with grades and achievements such as your own you are aware, one would think, that no woman had ever been weapons commander in the history of Starfleet and the Federation."

McCoy stiffened and Kirk made a low sound, both were annoyed with the Vulcan. Abby smiled and rose to her feet, turning her reader off and picking it up. As she stepped around the table she ignored the cautious look Melony gave her. She stepped right up to Spock and looked him in the eye. "Commander," she said in a tone that was full of obedience. "May I be free to ask you a logical question?"

"Yes." Spock spoke like a robot and it irked Abby. She wasn't used to being looked down on.

Abby's smile widened and Melony barely had time to prepare herself for what came out of her friend's mouth.

"If one were to kick a Vulcan in the balls would he feel it?"

Kirk and McCoy instantly began to laugh and Melony tried to maintain herself for all of ten seconds before she burst out laughing. Spock gave Abby a look that she couldn't figure out. "Cadet Volturan," the Vulcan finally spoke and Abby's spine stiffened. She wasn't going to like what she was told. "Perhaps you should choose your words more carefully. I am on the disciplinary board and have full right to have you removed from this academy which I believe would be the first black mark against your family in nearly four decades. Your father would be severally disappointed in you would he not?"

Melony let out a low sound and vaulted to her feet just as McCoy jumped up. "That is uncalled for Commander," McCoy snapped as he stepped up beside Abby. "She makes a joke and you threaten to have her expelled, what sort of logic is that?!"

Spock looked at McCoy and his empty expression pissed the doctor off. "Is it not logical to think before one speaks?" Spock questioned as Kirk got to his feet and glared at Spock. "Is it not logical to discipline a person when they have committed a wrong or an offense?"

"Let it go McCoy," Abby said as she turned away, offering her back to the jerk of a Vulcan. "You can't argue with a Vulcan. They come up with something logical for everything."

She heard Kirk laugh as she walked away, Melony was right at her side and she heard the boys following them. "See," she heard Kirk say, presumably to McCoy. "Told you he was a pointy-eared bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: Hello again folks. So here is chapter two. I hope you are enjoying this so far and please keep reviewing._

**Chapter Two**

Abby was sitting on the steps outside of the building where she had just finished taking the Mantronian Exam. She'd stayed up all night studying and reviewing notes with McCoy and when she'd taken the exam she'd been nervous as hell. But according to the Commanders she'd passed and passed with flying colors. She should have been proud but her stomach felt like someone had released a bunch of butterflies in it.

When she'd entered the room to take the exam Commander Spock had been there. She had been informed that Spock had been one of three commanders who had designed the test. She'd nearly vomited what little bit of breakfast she'd eaten. Thankfully though, thanks to McCoy's help, she'd gotten through the exam. When she'd walked out she'd held her head high and snubbed Spock when he'd attempted to congratulate her. Now she was sitting with her head practically between her knees and her heart racing.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her com-phone. "Call Admiral Marshall Volturan."

The com-phone beeped as the call was answered. "Admiral Volturan speaking."

She smiled and pushed her hair back. "Hi, daddy," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," Marshall said as he smiled. "There's my little officer. How are things going at the academy?"

"Good, daddy," she said as she leaned back against the stairs. "I took the Mantronian Exam this morning."

Marshall suddenly looked excited and concerned all at the same time. "How did you do? Did you manage to pass?"

Abby nodded and felt tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah, daddy," she said softly laughing slightly. "Yeah I passed."

"Baby that's great!" Marshall smiled and looked proud and happy all at the same time. "I'm so proud of you, Abigail."

"Thank you," she said softly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Coming from you that means everything."

"I'm coming to the academy to meet with other commanders to discuss the next generation later today," Marshall said, still sounding proud and happy. "After my meeting how about I take you out for dinner?"

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

Marshall nodded and ended the call. As Abby tucked her com-phone back into her pocket she sniffled, wiping away more tears just as a shadow fell over her. She looked up, expecting either McCoy or Melony, she was more than a little surprised and a whole lot annoyed when she saw Spock.

"Are you hurt, Cadet Volturan?" Spock asked in that near robotic voice of his.

"No," Abby said as she quickly got to her feet. Spock was still looking down at her but at least on her feet she didn't so small. "I'm fine."

"But you are crying," Spock said as he reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Does one not cry when they are hurt?"

Abby stepped back and used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the tears away. "Not all tears are from pain. Some are from happiness."

"Happiness?" Spock asked and Abby nodded. "People cry from happiness?"

"Yeah," Abby said as she stepped around him. "Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have business to attend to."

Without waiting for his response she walked away. She didn't want to listen to a lecture about how tears were not logical or how her emotions were not logical. She had better things to do.

* * * * * *

Abby was standing with Melony waiting for her father's meeting to get over so she could see him. Melony touched her shoulder. "You're all but bouncing," Melony said with a giggle as McCoy and Kirk came walking up. "Calm down."

"I haven't seen him in months, Mel," Abby said as she kept running a hand over her hair, smoothing it down. "This is a really big deal."

McCoy smirked as he looked at Melony. "Would you like me to give her a slight sedative," he only slightly joked. "It will calm her down."

Abby glanced at McCoy. "Stab anything into my neck and I'll knee you so hard in the groin that you will never have children."

"Do it Bones," Kirk said as he clapped McCoy on the shoulder. "Maybe you can convince her to kiss your jewels better afterwards. She does have medical training after all."

"Why you little…" Abby started to step towards Kirk, but Melony grabbed her and turned her towards the meeting room. Her frown became a smile and she stepped towards her father.

"Daddy," she said with a soft laugh, reaching out to her father, reaching out to hug him.

Marshall Volturan let out a low sound before he slapped Abby, throwing her sideways and into the half-wall that stood nearby. She let out a cry and heard McCoy say her name. What she didn't expect was to hear Spock's voice.

"Admiral Volturan that is highly uncalled for," Spock said as he stepped forward. "I do not see how Cadet Volturan deserves such treatment."

McCoy pushed Abby's hair back, just as Melony knelt down to take Abby's hand, and looked at the cut on her cheek. "This needs stitches," he said softly, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and pressing it to the cut. "I need to take you to the medical wing."

"Abigail Isabella Volturan, stand up," Marshall snarled as he stepped towards his daughter. "Stand up young lady and stand up now!"

Abby struggled to her feet and McCoy held her arm in order to keep her upright. Kirk moved to stand behind them and Melony stepped back beside him. "Daddy," Abby started but the look on Marshall's face made her fall silent.

"Abigail I want an explanation as too why you insulted a commanding officer." Marshall's tone allowed for no disobedience. "And I want one now."

Abby's gaze went to Spock and felt the deep urge to walk over and slap the Vulcan. Not that it would do any good but it might have made her feel better. "Sir," she said, even as McCoy pressed his handkerchief tighter to her cheek, making her wince slightly.

"Sir," the doctor quickly cut in. "Cadet Volturan needs to go to the medical wing to receive stitches for this injuries."

"You're concern is noted, doctor," Marshall snapped, glaring at McCoy before his gaze returned to Abby. "Cadet Volturan, answer the fucking question!"

Abby nodded. "What I said to Commander Spock," she said as McCoy attempted to stop the bleeding, making her wince again. "Was not meant as an insult. I made a joke, in poor taste and offended a commanding officer."

Marshall practically growled. "A joke," he snapped and Abby nodded, wincing as it pulled at the cut on her cheek. "You think insulting a man's race is a joke?!"

"I never intended it as an insult," Abby snapped, trying to step forward but McCoy held her arm and kept her in place. "I made a joke, without thinking what the consequences would be or how Commander Spock would feel or receive said joke. I made a mistake."

"Apologize, young lady."

Abby turned to Spock. "Commander Spock," she started but the Vulcan shook his head.

"Do not apologize because he is making you," Spock said calmly even though his dark eyes seemed to blaze with anger. "It is illogical and immoral. When one apologizes they apologize because they sincerely want forgiveness for their actions. When one apologized because they are forced too then it defeats the purpose of apologizing and asking for forgiveness thereby making it meaningless."

Abby turned to her father and took a breath. "Daddy," she started but let out a squeak when the man drew his hand back. She expected to be hit, McCoy must have expected it too because he started to pull her back, but surprisingly Spock stepped in front of Marshall.

"I will not stand by and watch you abuse your daughter," the Vulcan said, it seemed he was daring the Admiral to reach out. "There is no reasoning for it and it will lead her to hating you. As emotions play a large role to your race, you would feel horrid if your actions today led Cadet Volturan to despise you tomorrow."

Marshall glared at Spock for a moment before glaring at Abby and then turning and walking away. Abby felt the tears roll down her face as Spock turned and looked at her. "You are crying," the Vulcan said and Kirk scoffed but Melony elbowed him gently. "Which emotion is it from? I would not wish to hurt your feelings."

Abby sniffled and reached up to brush the tears away. "Every single one, Commander," she whispered as McCoy tugged her arm. "My tears are from every single emotion that I possess."

Spock watched as McCoy led Abby to sick bay. Kirk and Melony followed their friends. He did not fully understand Abby's words. After a few minutes of attempting to decipher whatever meaning was behind them he shook his head and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: I don't know what came over me with the scene involving Abby's dad I just wanted there to be a sort of tender moment between Abby and Spock and it seemed like the right thing at the time._

_As always, please review._

**Chapter Three**

"Just hold still," McCoy said as he injected a numbing agent into Abby's cheek. "This'll be over in a few minutes."

Abby grumbled as the numbing agent took effect. "Just get it over with," she murmured as McCoy started to stitch the cut.

The stitches took a few minutes just like McCoy had said and thank God for that because the numbing agent had started to wear off. As she sat there, letting McCoy put a piece of gauze over the stitches to keep them clean. "There we go," McCoy said as he finished taping the gauze in place. "That should heal in a couple of days, provided you keep the stitches clean."

"That won't be a problem," Abby said as she looked McCoy in the eye. "I don't feel like having an infection, bad enough there will be a scar."

"Has this happened before?" McCoy sounded angry. "Has he ever hit you before?"

Abby looked away. Her gaze searching for something else to look at. "Hey," McCoy said softly, cupping her chin with his hand and making her look at him. "If you don't want to tell me that's you're choice. But if you need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to I want you to know I'm here for you."

Abby nodded and felt tears burn in her eyes. "He's yelled before," she said softly and McCoy felt a twinge of sympathy. His own father had been an ass. "But he's never hit me. Never. I was the only girl in a family with ten kids. My brothers all graduated from this academy, I thought it would make my father proud if I did the same."

"Does he know what you want to become once you graduate?"

Abby shook her head and McCoy ran a hand over her flaming hair. "You haven't told him because of the statics or because he won't approve?"

"He'll never approve," she whispered. "Never. He wants me to become a medical officer."

"Would that be so bad," McCoy asked as he unconsciously laced his fingers through her hair. "Being a medical officer?"

Abby chuckled and shook her head. "Six of my brothers are medical officers, and the other three are first officers on Starfleet ships. I do not want to follow in their footsteps, Bones."

McCoy suddenly chuckled and Abby looked at him, frowning as she did so. "What," she asked as McCoy smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

"You've never called me Bones before," he said softly and Abby felt her cheeks heat up. "It's kind of nice."

Abby smiled as McCoy leaned a little closer to her. "Only kind of nice?"

"Yeah," McCoy whispered his lips barely inches from hers.

The door hissed open and Kirk's voice boomed like thunder in the otherwise quiet room. "Hey guys what do you say about putting the pointy-eared bastard on a shuttle and blasting him to the moon?"

"Did I call him a baboon?" McCoy grumbled in Abby's ear. "I meant to say chimpanzee."

The doctor stepped away from her and turned to look at Kirk just as Melony came walking in. Abby smiled as Melony walked over and took her hand. "You okay," Melony asked quietly as McCoy and Kirk began to argue about sending Spock into orbit around the moon.

"I will be," Abby said as McCoy called Kirk the dumbest genius he had ever met. At Melony's concerned look she smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me, Mel."

Melony nodded but her grip tightened and Abby knew her friend would worry anyways, it was just part of who Melony was. As Abby listened to McCoy and Kirk carry on about what to do to Spock she couldn't help but really smile at the wide and erratic gestures McCoy used while trying to explain to Kirk why sending Spock into orbit was a horrible idea.

Abby laughed when Kirk agreed it was a horrible idea, but only if they sent Spock into orbit around Earth's moon. If they sent the pointy-eared bastard into orbit around one of Jupiter's moons it would be excellent. McCoy threw his hands up and declared Kirk a hopeless buffoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: Ahhh, another chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far._

**Chapter Four**

Melony was humming faintly as she walked down the hall of the academy. She'd been studying with Abby for most of the evening and had decided to take a break and get a snack. She began tossing the apple she was holding up and down as she headed back to her room. She had just walked around a corner when she literally ran into someone.

"Sorry," she said as she stepped back.

"No harm was done."

Melony ground her teeth together as she realized the person she had run into was none other than Commander Spock. "Pardon me, sir," she said, snapping to attention despite being in her pyjamas. "I didn't see you standing there."

Spock looked at her and the look on his face might have been a smile but it was hard to tell. "As I said, Cadet Cullens," he said in that formal and robotic way. "No harm was done."

"Good," she said quickly as she started to step around him. "I'll be on my way then."

She had just taken a few steps when she caught the scent of perfume. It made her stop and she inhaled deeply. She recognized it and she also knew only one person who wore it. It was Cadet Uhura's perfume. She turned around and looked at Spock. Though his face gave nothing away as to how he was feeling his eyes told her. "Are you alright, Commander?"

Spock tipped his head to the side slightly. "I am well, Cadet Cullens," he said and yet Melony didn't believe him. "Your concern for my well being is not necessary."

Melony shook her head. "If that's the way you want it," she said as she took a step forward and touched his arm. "But if you…if you should decide you want to talk about…well whatever it is that's bothering you then I'll be there to listen."

Spock nodded and Melony smiled. "Thank you," he said softly and Melony nodded before turning and heading off down the hall.

As Melony walked into her room she wasn't surprised to find McCoy sitting on Abby's bed with Abby, but what did surprise her was that Kirk was sprawled out on her bed. "Explain to me why the chimp is on my bed," Melony asked as she looked at Abby with a raised eyebrow.

Abby shrugged. "Because you were not here," she said as her gaze went back to her reader. McCoy snickered and Kirk grinned.

Melony shrugged and dropped on to her bed with Kirk who attempted to take a bite out of her apple. She jerked her arm away and glared. "Go get your own apple," she snapped as Abby and McCoy snickered.

"Oh come on," Kirk said as he once again attempt to get to the apple. "I'm hungry and I don't want to try and get back into the kitchens a fourth time tonight."

Melony let out a low sound and managed to duck when Kirk lunged for the apple, the result of which sent him falling off the bed. A chorus of laughter broke out and Melony looked down at Kirk as she took a bite of her apple.

"Wanna try again?" Melony smiled even as her com-phone beeped. Kirk shook his head and groaned.

Melony shook her head as she answered her com-phone. "Hello?"

"Cadet Cullens," the voice of Commander Spock made the others fall silent and Melony inwardly groan. She hadn't ever expected him to call her. "Are you…are you currently occupied?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. Not failing to see the emotion in his eyes. Her heart nearly broke as she recognized the emotion for what it was. Heartbreak and grief. "Did you need me?"

"I…" Spock started only to stop and clear his throat. "Yes. Would you meet me in Briefing Room D?"

Melony nodded. "I can be there in ten minutes."

Spock nodded and Melony could tell he was struggling with something and she waited patiently. What he said nearly made her fall off the bed. "Thank you," he said softly before ending the call.

Melony tucked her com-phone into her pocket as she rose to her feet and tossed her half eaten apple to Kirk, who, while still lying on the floor, glared up at her. "You're seriously going to meet the pointy eared bastard," he asked as she grabbed her jacket.

Melony looked at Abby and tried to convey to her friend that this was important. Abby nodded. "I might be back late," she said and again Abby nodded. "Don't wait up."

"Don't intend to," Abby said with a slight laugh. "Have fun with Commander Pointy-Ears."

Melony waved as she took off. She knew Kirk would probably have a great amount of reasons tomorrow as to why she shouldn't have gone to meet Spock but she just couldn't let him suffer. Kirk could, there was no doubt about that, but it just wasn't in her to turn him away after she'd told him she'd listen if he needed her to.

As she walked into Briefing Room D she noticed that Spock was sitting at the table, head tipped down as though he was lost in thought. "Commander," she said softly as she shut the door behind her. Spock glanced up at her and she saw the pain and it broke her heart all over again.

She didn't even think about what she was doing. She just walked right over and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened momentarily before he put his arms around her. She began to run her fingers through his hair. "Sshhh," she whispered as he held her tighter. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Melony felt the Vulcan shake in her arms and knew he was trying to gain control of himself. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized he must have been in a lot of pain to express emotion like this. She kept running her fingers through his hair until he stopped shaking. When he finally released her she took a step back only to sit on the table, he kept his head down even as he began to speak.

"Forgive me," he said softly, his voice not completely robotic but not completely human. "I have not expressed such emotion before."

"You're hurting," Melony said as she pulled her legs up until she was sitting cross legged. "I think you're allowed to show emotion for a little while."

Spock smiled slightly and Melony had the briefest thought that he was actually kind of cute. "Emotions are irrational to my people," he said faintly and Melony rolled her eyes.

"Irrational," she repeated. "Maybe they are but I'm pretty content with mine."

"Even when you feel pain?"

Melony smiled. "Even then," she confirmed as she pushed her hair back. "My emotions keep me alive."

"That is not logical," Spock said, tipping his head to the side slightly, reminding Melony of a curious bird. "Emotions are not necessary for life to continue."

Melony shook her head. "Emotions are a part of life for me," she said, not fully believing she was having this conversation with Spock. "I know Vulcans are raised to be logical and keep their emotions at a minimum and this might sound odd to you but I don't think I could truly live if I didn't feel. Pain, anger, love. Every emotion is important to me. They are what make me, well, me."

"I can understand your point," he said after a few minutes of silence.

Melony nodded and they sat in silence for a long while before Spock looked her in the eye.

"How does one usually respond to being…" he paused as though considering the right word. "What is the human term…being dumped?"

"Dumped?" Melony was a little stunned. She hadn't expected such a question, not from the Vulcan. "Did someone dump you?"

Spock looked away from her and nodded slightly. "And…And I am uncertain as to how I am to respond to such an event…it…it has never occurred before."

Melony frowned. "You just…you try to move on," she said simply, making Spock look at her again. "I know that may not be the answer you were looking for or expecting, but it's all I can tell you. You just have to keep going. It's going to hurt, it's supposed to hurt because it's a part of life, but you get better at accepting it."

Spock nodded and slowly rose to his feet. Melony could still see the pain in his eyes and knew he wouldn't be fine. Not for a while. She reached out and took his hand. "Hey," she said softly, causing him to look her in the eye. "If you need to talk again, you know about anything, I'll be there to listen."

Spock nodded again. "Thank you, Melony," he said before leaving the room.

Melony sighed and sat there for a long time. She wanted to help Spock get passed this thing with Uhura but she didn't know how. She shoved her hands through her hair and felt like crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: So the main pairing in this story is, at some point, going to be McCoy and Abby, but as a side story of sorts I am pairing Spock and Melony (for a friend as the character of Melony is based on said friend). Hope you are all still enjoying the fic. Please review, that's all I ask of you._

**Chapter Five**

Melony dropped into her usual seat next to Abby and sighed. She was exhausted. After meeting Spock last night she hadn't gotten any sleep, she'd worried about the Vulcan and how he was handling, or rather not handling, his break up with Uhura. _Freaking cow_, she thought angrily. _Treating him like that. Just because he's Vulcan doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings!_

"Hey," Abby whispered as the instructor began the lecture. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Melony said through clenched teeth. "Aside from contemplating murder I am the picture of health."

"Whoa," Abby said her eyes wide. "I don't think I've ever heard you sound so threatening before. Did Spock piss you off last night?"

Melony shook her head. "No." She glanced across the room at Uhura who looked cool and collected. "He didn't piss me off. Little Miss No-First-Name did."

Abby looked at Uhura and then back to Melony. "Okay, now you sound like Jim." She shoved her hair back. "Tell me what she did."

Melony almost growled and that alone told Abby just how pissed off her best friend was. "She broke a guy's heart," Melony explained. "Like totally ripped it out of his chest and stomped on it."

"Ouch." Abby winced before giving Uhura the evil eye. "Please tell me we get to spike her food or something?"

Melony thought for a minute and smirked evilly. "How did you feel about Shernar Powder?"

Abby's head tipped sideways like a curious bird. "What exactly is that?"

"It would be an alien equivalent of itching powder," Melony explained, loving how Abby's eyes lit up. "Only about ten times worse."

Abby was about to reply when the instructor called on her to answer his question. Without missing a beat she gave the answer and returned to the conversation at hand. "I say we spike her uniform," Abby said as she once again gave Uhura the evil eye. "And maybe her civilian clothes, only for, say, a week. It might teach her a lesson."

"Or make her think she's come down with Kendarian Pox." McCoy's voice came from directly behind them, making them both jump. They turned and looked at the older cadet and frowned. He merely shrugged. "If she thinks she has Kendarian Pox she'll go off the deep end. It's fatal in 90% of cases."

"Aren't you technically supposed to tell us what we're going to do is wrong and against Starfleet Regulation," Abby asked.

McCoy shrugged. "Normally I would," he said as he reached out and brushed a few stray strands of Abby's hair behind her ear. "But consider the crime you two are trying to punish I'm all for helping a little bit."

Melony looked at Abby and the red head shrugged. "Bad divorce," Abby said by way of explanation and Melony looked at McCoy again.

"So if she thinks she has Kendarian Pox it'll be a better laugh for us?"

McCoy nodded and Melony smiled. "Let's do it," she said and Abby grinned evilly.

* * * * * *

For the next four days Melony and Abby secretly laughed as they watched Uhura squirm and try not to scratch. They'd managed to slip the Shernar Powder into her clothes and had been having a grand time watching their fellow cadet go through hell. Sitting in the quad, enjoying the sun and watching Uhura, Abby laughed.

"I can't believe it actually worked," she said as she looked at Melony, who was tossing an apple from one hand to the other. "And all it took was a little bit of itching powder."

Melony nodded and watched as Uhura finally gave in and starting scratching her arms. She took a bite of her apple and nearly choked as she watched Spock attempt to offer aid to Uhura. Abby all but growled. "Of course he has to be a hero," she grumbled as Uhura started screaming. "What's her problem?"

Melony dropped her apple and got to her feet just as Uhura's screams reached her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Melony cringed as she realized Uhura was blaming Spock for what was happening to her. Despite not wanting to get in trouble she had to resolve this. She couldn't let Spock take the blame for her prank. She all but ran over, catching Uhura's wrist just before she could slap Spock. "Uhura," she said, trying to remain calm even when the other cadet rounded on her, dark eyes full of fury and tears.

"DON'T TRY TO SPARE HIM THIS!" Uhura's scream nearly deafened Melony but she held her ground. "THIS IS ALL SOME FREAKY VULCAN HEX BECAUSE I DUMPED HIM!"

"Uhura," Melony shouted, causing the other girl to fall silent. "Commander Spock didn't do anything! I did! I put Shernar Powder in your clothes."

Everything seemed to stop. Uhura's eyes went wide and Melony barely registered movement until Spock was standing in front of her, shielding her from Uhura's slap. "YOU BITCH," Uhura screamed, attempting to get around Spock but failing. "YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BITCH!"

Melony stepped back, fear trickled through her. If Uhura managed to get around Spock she was dead meat. She wasn't like Abby, she didn't have hand-to-hand training. She started to turn and run when Spock spoke.

"This behaviour is unacceptable and unbecoming of a Starfleet Officer."

Uhura instantly seemed to realize what she was doing and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Commander," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I was emotional and acted without thought."

Spock nodded and glanced at Melony, who looked at Uhura, merely so she didn't have to see the disapproving look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Uhura," she said softly, head hung slightly. "I…I just…I wanted you to know what it was like to suffer and not know what to do about it."

"What did I ever do to you?!" Uhura's demand was quiet but a little bit high in pitch.

"You hurt someone." Melony looked Uhura in the eye and frowned. "And I…I just wanted you to learn a lesson. I took it too far and I'm sorry."

Uhura started to speak but her mouth snapped shut. She looked from Melony to Spock and back. Realization dawning. "Oh…" she whispered and Melony saw what might have been remorse. "You…I can see your point I guess…"

Melony nodded faintly. "Take a bath in Puran Oil. It'll negate the effect of the powder."

Uhura nodded and walked away. Melony literally felt Spock's gaze on her and practically squirmed. When a hand tucked her hair behind her ear she looked up at him. "Whatever went through your mind," Spock asked a frown on his face. "Doing such a thing to another cadet? It was illogical and highly inappropriate behaviour."

Melony felt like a little kid being scolded by a parent or teacher. "I…I just…"

"The complexity of human pranks escape me," Spock said as though Melony had never spoken. "But this was not humorous nor was it good spirits. I would think, as you desire to become a medical officer, that you would not go so far as to use your medical knowledge against others for malicious purposes."

Melony hung her head, hiding her face even as tears sprung to her eyes. Spock started to speak again, no doubt intending to give her a lecture about how wrong she'd been when she did something drastic and radical. She slapped Spock.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: Ah ha! Take that Spock! (new Spock not Nimoy Spock) So hope everyone enjoyed chapter five. With no further gilding the lily and no more ado, on with Chapter Six!_

_P.S. – Please review._

**Chapter Six**

"NO WONDER UHURA DUMPED YOU!"

Spock watched as Melony stormed off. He watched as she grabbed Abigail's arm, tugging her friend behind, who looked as stunned as he felt. He hadn't expected Melony to hit him. Her profile listed her as docile. What she'd just done was anything but docile. It wasn't logical. He had done nothing to provoke a violent and physical response. He had merely been pointing out that what she had done had been inappropriate and unbecoming of a member of Starfleet.

He tried to determine the best course of action to take. Logic dictated that he should take a disciplinary route but he knew it would do little good. Melony believed she had been wronged and disciplinary action would no doubt make her feel even more wronged. He wondered what human males did in these situations. Frowning slightly he set off in search of someone who might be able to offer insight on this matter.

* * * * * *

"Jim," McCoy ground out through his teeth. "Hold still before I poke the wrong damn thing!"

"Remind me why you're poking me to begin with?" Jim snapped just as a wave of itchiness washed over him. "Shit!"

"In the name of God man whatever you do," McCoy said as he looked over his shoulder at Jim. "DAMNIT, JIM! DON'T SCRATCH!"

Jim snorted as he forced his hand away from his shoulder. "Easy for you to say, Bones," he practically whined as the doors hissed open. "You're not the one dying of an incurable itch!"

"Have you perhaps tested him for Shernar Powder, Doctor?"

Jim growled at the sound of Commander Spock's voice. Looking up at the pointy-eared bastard he growled again. "And how the hell would I have gotten Shernar Powder on me," he demanded just before McCoy poked him with another needle. "FUCK, BONES! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!"

"Big baby," McCoy said in his typically snarky way. He looked at Spock and frowned. "That was barely a little prick."

"SCREW YOU!"

McCoy's response was to jab Jim again with a needle. "So," McCoy said, shifting his attention to Spock. "Why did you suggest that Jim might have been affected by Shernar Powder?"

"Because Cadet Uhura was afflicted," Spock said as he clasped his hands behind his back. Still not certain Kirk and McCoy were the ones to talk to about this but they both knew Melony.

McCoy suddenly looked guilty and Spock looked at the doctor. "Would I be incorrect, doctor, in assuming that you played a role in the prank that was carried out on Cadet Uhura?"

McCoy coughed slightly as he grabbed a vial of antidote for Shernar Powder. "I may have suggested it," he admitted as he jabbed the needle into Jim's neck, ignoring his friend's shout of _stop that_. "I never dreamed she would carry it out. Abby would, most definitely, but Melony? She's so sweet and caring. I can't see her doing such a thing."

"Wait," Jim said, pushing himself up, looking from McCoy to Spock. "Uhura has this powder thing?"

Spock nodded slightly, not seeing where Jim was going with this. The human's eyes narrowed.

"THEN HOW THE HELL DID I GET IT?!" Spock swore his eardrums burst. "UHURA CAN'T STAND ME!"

"Umm," McCoy said, putting two and two together. "Jim, have you ever considered who Uhura's roommate is?"

Jim looked at his friend and frowned. "What does that have to d…" Spock was amazed when Kirk fell silent. Clearly the human had figured it out.

"THAT SNEAKY, ROTTEN BRAT!" Jim leapt up from the table, despite McCoy's protests. "SHE LACED ME WITH IT! THEN I DEPOSITED IT IN UHURA'S ROOM! I'LL KILL HER!"

McCoy managed to restrain Jim and Spock once again thought it might not be the most logical thing to ask either man about Melony but he could think of no one else who might be able to offer a reasonable answer. "Was there something you wanted, Commander," McCoy asked suddenly, pulling Spock from his thoughts.

"Yes, doctor," Spock said as he looked at McCoy. "I was wondering if you could offer insight to Cadet Melony Cullen."

Jim let out a sputtering sound while McCoy looked at the Vulcan as though he'd sprouted a second head. "Insight…how," McCoy asked as he pushed Jim back down onto the exam table.

"As to how someone who is supposed to be docile would, without proper provocation, strike another."

McCoy blinked several times. He seemed to be at a loose for words. "Melony…hit someone?" McCoy seemed shocked. "Literally hauled off and hit another person?"

Spock's nod was brief. "She did," he said calmly, even though just remembering the incident in question confused him. "Though I cannot conclude why."

McCoy and Jim exchanged similar looks before the doctor looked at Spock again. "Don't quote me on this," McCoy said as he checked Jim's vitals. "But the only reason I can think of for Melony hitting someone is if they hurt her feelings."

Spock was even more confused. Nothing he had said had been offensive. "That still does not clarify her actions."

McCoy shrugged. "Then I don't know what to tell you, Commander," he said as Jim nodded in agreement. "Why don't you ask her? Maybe she can clarify her actions for you."

Spock nodded, not fully catching the sarcasm in the doctor's voice as he left the room. He pulled his Comm-Pad from his pocket and scrolled through the cadet information files. Finding Melony's room number he headed off for the dorms. He would ask. Find a logical answer for her actions. He reached her room and had just raised his hand to knock when he heard Melony's voice through the door.

"He's a jerk!"

"Mel," Abby's voice reached him as well and he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he was oddly curious as too who they were talking about. "He doesn't mean to be. Remember, he's not like other guys."

"NO SHIT!"

Melony's sudden screech made Spock cringe. If Kirk hadn't busted his eardrums earlier, Melony just did. "He's a pompous," Melony continued. "No good, lecture giving, higher than thou, pushy jerk! I've never met anyone like him before! I try to do something nice and he throws in my face all the faults, as if I didn't already know them!!"

"Melony," Abby said, she at least sounded calm. "He's not human, remember, and he doesn't understand that he upset you. You should talk to him, explain to him…"

"HELL NO!" Melony's voice was closer to the door and Spock took a step back. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back later."

The door opened and Spock was greeted with the sight of Melony in Starfleet regulation shorts and t-shirt. Her long hair pulled back in a braid and her bright eyes were oddly red around the edges. The moisture in them told him that she had been crying. "Melony," he said but she held up a hand, a universal request for silence, which he readily gave.

"Don't talk to me," she whispered, her voice, which moments ago had been loud and angry, now seemed defeated and sad. "Don't come near me. And don't ever, ever, come to my room again."

"Melony," he started but she shook her head, as though to block him out, before stepping around him and breaking into a run. He watched her go before a soft snort drew his attention to Abby who was leaning against the doorframe. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was frowning.

"You've really made a mess of things, Spockie-boy," she said as she gave him a look he'd seen her give fellow cadets who had pissed her off. One of his human colleagues had called the _'evil eye'_.

Spock started to speak but Abby turned and disappeared into her room, the door closing almost silently behind her. He was suddenly confused. What had he done to warrant such behaviour from both Melony and Abby?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: I'm starting to feel bad for Spock. He has no idea how to handle human girls. *evil snicker* He'll learn though. I promise he will._

**Chapter Seven**

Abby was curled up on her bed when the door opened and McCoy and Jim walked in, or rather McCoy walked, Jim stumbled. "Please tell me he's not drunk," Abby said as she watched Jim collapse on floor next to Melony's bed.

"Hmm," McCoy said as he sat next to her. His gaze never left her face. "Oh, no, he's not drunk it's just a reaction to the antidote for the Shernar Powder Melony slipped on him a few nights ago."

"Bith…" Jim slurred and Abby raised a questioning eyebrow. McCoy shrugged.

"He's calling Melony a bitch for making him itch for four days."

Abby smirked. "Yes well," she said calmly. "We couldn't figure how else to get the powder on Uhura. Jim's been going at it with Gaila for a while now and it made perfect sense."

"_Ve_?" Jim's question made Abby look to McCoy for clarification but the doctor shrugged and Jim's eyes narrowed in on Abby. "Vou kelped ker?!"

Abby's nose wrinkled as she attempted to decipher what Jim had said. It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh! You helped her," she said with a slight smile and Jim nodded. "Well duh I helped. She wanted Uhura to learn a lesson and we came up with the idea to put the powder on you and you, in turn, transferred it to Gaila's room which is also Uhura's room."

Jim glared at her and started to rant about something but neither Abby nor McCoy could figure out what it was that he was saying.

* * * * * *

Melony did her fourteenth lap around the pond and had to stop to catch her breath. It had started to rain about twenty minutes ago but she wasn't ready to stop. Taking a deep breath she started to run again. Determined to run until she didn't feel bad anymore. As her shoes hit the ground she tried, and failed, not to think about Spock. She knew Abby was right and he didn't know that he'd hurt her feelings, but he still should have had enough brains to realize she knew she'd screwed up. Hell, admitting to Uhura and apologizing had been her way of saying she'd been wrong. But did Spock see that? No.

His stupid Vulcan brain clearly didn't process that. She let out a low sound at the memory of Jim wanting to blast Spock into orbit around the moon. She was starting to think it was a good idea. She had just started to break into the straight stretch on the opposite side of the pond when she lost her footing and started to fall. She prepared herself to hit the wet, soggy ground when a hand closed around her arm, keeping her from hitting.

As she was gently pulled up right she glanced up and ground her teeth together. "Are you injured," Spock inquired softly, watching Melony's face for any sign of pain.

"I'm fine," Melony snapped, trying to pull her arm free of his grasp. If he realized what she was doing he didn't show it, nor did he let go of her arm.

"Earlier today," Spock said his voice as soft as before. "I upset you. I spoke or behaved in a manor that caused damage to your emotions. I wanted you to know that…that it was the furthest thing from my mind."

Melony stared at him in confusion. "Are…Are you trying to apologize?"

Spock looked away before nodding. Melony drew a deep breath, thankful for the rain because it hid her tears. "Some apology," Melony muttered. "Typical male."

"Melony," Spock started but stopped when he looked at her again. His eyes saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes. She was crying. She must have been hurt and just didn't tell him. "You're hurt."

Before Melony could protest Spock had her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She let out a squeak sound as she threw her arms around his neck and hung on. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to medical," he replied, matter-of-factly, as though it should have been obvious.

"Why?" Melony squirmed slightly, she was afraid of being dropped so she didn't fight too much. "I'm not sick."

"You are crying which means you are hurt," Spock said rationally. "You must have been injured when you fell."

Melony shook her head. "I'm not injured," she snapped, pushing against his chest. "I'm upset! You know, emotionally?"

That made him stop. He looked down at her with those dark eyes and she saw the confusion in them. "I do not understand," he said and Melony resisted the urge to snort. "Have I said something to cause this? Am I to blame?"

Melony wanted nothing more than to say yes. To blame it all on Spock but deep down she knew it would be wrong to do so. He really was unclear as to how he'd hurt her. She drew a deep breath and looked at him closely. "No," she whispered. "You're not to blame. I am. For being stupid and pulling a dumb prank."

Spock tipped his head to one side, reminding her of a curious bird. "You are upset because of what you did to Uhura?"

She nodded. "It was childish and unprofessional."

Spock said nothing at first. "You are remorseful for your actions," he asked quietly, watching her face for any hint that she was not being honest. Melony nodded and whispered yes. "Then there is no need for, how did you say it, being upset."

Melony smiled slightly. Leave it to a Vulcan to use logic and rational to actually cheer her up. "Coming from you," she said as she met and held his gaze. "That means a lot."

Spock nodded slightly and started to walk again, only this time in the direction of the dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: I apologize for the delayed update. Finally I'm getting back to the pair that this fic was originally started for, Abby and McCoy. Jeez I didn't really notice I was drifting away from that until I was editing chapter seven. But I'm going to try and keep a good balance between the pairings of Abby/McCoy and Melony/Spock……I hope……_

**Chapter Eight**

Abby hummed faintly as she went over the few notes McCoy had concerning the _Kobayashi Maru exam. "Jesus," she said as she looked at McCoy who was lying next to her. "Jim actually took this twice?"_

_McCoy nodded and look across the room at their friend who had passed out shortly after his non-understandable rant. "And he's planning a third attempt." He shook his head as he glanced at the reader. "He's the dumbest genius I've ever met."_

_Abby nodded in agreement as she tried to figure out how one went about beating an exam that was designed for a no-win outcome. "It's impossible," she said as she came to the conclusion that Jim would never beat this exam. "It's designed specifically so no one, no matter how smart they are, can win."_

_"Try telling Jim that," McCoy grumbled as Jim snored suddenly. He shot his best friend a dark look. "When he wakes up I'm killing him."_

_Abby chuckled as she turned the reader off. "No you won't," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "He may be a royal pain in the ass at times but you'd be so lost with out him."_

_"Just like you and Melony," McCoy chuckled. Abby nodded in agreement as McCoy slipped an arm around her. "She may want to kick your ass for some of the pranks you've pulled but does she? Nope. And why? Because you're her best friend."_

_"Aww Bones," Abby cooed, eyes glittering faintly. "I had no idea you were such a big softy at heart."_

_"Shhh," McCoy hissed, looking at a still sleeping Jim. "Don't tell anyone. I've built a reputation as being a grouch. I want it to stay that way."_

_Abby laughed and thought about how Jim could possibly beat the exam. Nothing came to mind and she glanced at Jim again. McCoy had been right when he'd said Jim was the dumbest genius on the face of the planet. "Tell me something," she said as she looked at McCoy. "What would you say if I took the exam?"_

_McCoy blinked repeatedly and frowned. "You mean the Kobayashi Maru? Abby are you insane? No one passes it, why would you subject yourself to that?"_

_Abby began to fiddle with her hair and looked away from McCoy. "I want to be a weapons analyst but facts are facts," she said as she thought about what her father's reaction would be if she became a captain. "The next best thing is captain."_

_"You'd go through taking the Kobayashi Maru just to please your father?"_

_Abby flinched as she got to her feet, crossing the room to stand in front of her dresser. "This has nothing to do with my father."_

_"Bullshit," McCoy snapped, getting to his feet. No way was he arguing with Abby sitting down. She might just throw something at him. Again. "You're doing this to please him. To make him proud. If he can't be proud of you as a weapons analyst there's no way he'll be proud of you as a captain. Abby, think about it, the Kobayashi Maru isn't designed for weapons analysts. It's designed to prepare a captain for a no-win situation."_

_"Don't quote facts to me." Abby shot a dark glare at McCoy just as Kirk snored loudly. "I read the same notes you did. I know how it works. I just have to figure out how to beat it."_

_"Jim's been trying to do that for nearly eight months and hasn't come up with an answer!" McCoy threw his hands up in what might have been disgust or exasperation. "Nobody beats it. It's the freaking Kobayashi Maru for God's sake. You can't just take it because you want to please your father. Doing that is damned stupid. You're being damned stupid if you think this idea will even work."_

_Abby ground her teeth together as she stalked to the door and opened it. "Get out."_

_McCoy opened his mouth, ready to retort but he didn't. He quickly shut his mouth, hauled Jim up off the floor and half carried, half hauled his friend out. Abby shut the door behind them and pressed her back to the wall next to it. Tears ghosted down her cheeks as she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She sobbed softly as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees._

_She'd thought McCoy would understand why she wanted to take the Kobayashi Maru. She'd thought he'd understand why she was making the decision. But no. He'd gone so far as to say she was stupid for making her choice. Didn't he know how hard it was for her to push her dream of being the first female weapons analyst aside and settle for being a captain?_

_Why did all the men in her life have to be so damn complicated?_

_* * * * * *_

McCoy silently fumed as he helped Jim walk to their room. He couldn't believe Abby had expected him to support her decision to take the Kobayashi Maru. Hell, if he had his way Jim wouldn't be taking it for the third time. The test wasn't designed for someone to miraculously win. It was designed to teach a cadet that death was more than likely unavoidable for a captain and his or her crew.

Women could be so damn difficult. Hell his ex-wife had driven that point home. He should have been a little more cautious before attempting to build a relationship with Abby. He liked her, yes, but she always seemed so focused on achieving her dream that he wondered if she liked him with the same regard that he did her.

He sighed and stumbled suddenly when Jim attempted to face plant. "Damn it, Jim," he growled as he struggled to right Jim. "I'm not a horse! A little assistance on your part would be appreciated."

Jim mumbled but asides from that McCoy received no response. The doctor ground his teeth together and decided that he would give Abby space, see how things played out before attempting to jump headlong into something with her again. After all if she did relatively well on the Kobayashi Maru she could make captain and if she made captain there would be a strong likelihood that they would rarely see one another.

It was funny how the thought of not seeing her made him feel sick. He shook his head. Women made him weak. Always would. Grumbling faintly he hauled Jim to their room. Maybe in the morning things would look better.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: Ahaha! My Muses have finally returned and I am once again back on track. Hopefully I will remain on said track._

**Chapter Nine**

Abby sat next to Melony and gazed at nothing in particular. It had been four days since she'd argued with McCoy. Four long, agonizing days without seeing or speaking to each other. It was starting to bug her.

A piece of celery was suddenly dangled in front of her, making her jump slightly. "Eat would you," Melony said as Abby took the celery. "McCoy would tell you to eat."

"McCoy wouldn't tell me shit," Abby snapped as she waved the celery around. "He hasn't spoken to me in days. Hell when he sees me coming he turns tail and runs the other way."

Melony considered the situation. "Maybe he's uncertain what to say to you about the whole captain thing?"

Abby snorted as she took a bite of celery. "He's being a jackass," she said as Jim came strolling over and dropped down next to them.

"Not talking about me are you," he asked as he snagged an apple from Melony's plate. "Because I might just take offence."

Abby rolled her eyes as she finished off her celery. "I'm talking about your idiot friend."

Jim snickered. "I love how when you're mad at each other he's my idiot friend and you're my dimwitted pixie."

"HE CALLED ME WHAT?!"

Jim cringed as Abby shot to her feet. He looked up at her just as Melony began shaking her head. "Abby, let it go," Melony tried to reason but when Abby got mad there was no calming her down.

"I'm going to kill him," Abby snarled as she shoved her hair back. "Where is he, Jim?"

When Jim didn't answer Abby took a step towards him and growled. "James T. Kirk if you don't tell me where he is as God is my witness you won't pass the Kobayashi Maru. Period!"

Jim eyed her sceptically but when she reached in her pocket for her Data-Reader. "OKAY!" He instantly got to his feet and grabbed her wrist. "He's over by the pond."

Abby nodded and headed for the pond. Jim and Melony watched her go.

* * * * * *

"McCoy!"

McCoy turned when he heard someone shout. He was stunned to see Abby stalking towards him. He watched her approach and didn't try to run like he had for the last few days. It was probably time they'd talked. He smiled slightly but the smile faded when he saw the rage in Abby's eyes. Oh this was going to be good.

"Dimwitted pixie?!" She snarled as she stopped right in front of him. "Is that what you think of me?!"

"Huh?" McCoy was confused for a moment but it dawned on him quickly. "Abby, I was upset and said something I didn't mean."

Abby's eyes snapped with rage and McCoy suddenly began to worry that if he didn't do something to sooth her then his ass was going to end up in the pond. "Bullshit, McCoy," she growled, hands clenched into fists. "You always say what you mean."

"Abby," he growled back. "I swear if you were any more stubborn I'd think you were related to Jim. I'm telling you that I didn't mean to call you a dimwitted pixie."

Abby's eyes narrowed and McCoy took an involuntary step back just as Melony and Jim came running up. "Why don't I believe you?" Abby's voice was low, deadly and full of menace.

McCoy growled again. "Believe what you want!" His shout caught the attention of Spock who had previously been speaking with Captain Pike. The Vulcan turned and watched the exchange. "You always do whatever you want, no matter what people think. Hell, Abby, you're living your life around what someone else wants and don't seem to care so why should you care if I think you're a dimwitted pixie?!"

Spock saw it about to happen and said McCoy's name in an attempt to get the doctor to move but it was too late. Abby swung and her fist connected with McCoy's jaw. The force of the blow knocked McCoy backwards and right into the pond. People who had seen it all gasped and watched as Abby, head held high, turned and stomped away. Spock watched as Jim helped McCoy from the pond. He saw Melony take off after Abby and wondered, not for the first time, the logic in humans doing such things to each other.

* * * * * *

By the time Melony caught up to Abby they were near the dorms. "Hey," Melony said as she grabbed Abby's arm. "Hold up."

"WHAT?!"

Melony winced, swearing silently that Abby must have just busted her eardrums. "Just calm down," she said hoping Abby didn't take a swing at her. "I'm not the one you're pissed off at."

Abby took several deep breaths and tried to calm the race of her heart. The rush of adrenaline. The fiery rage still pulsing through her. "I'm sorry," she said softly, thinking of how unfair it was to snap at Melony. Her best friend hadn't done anything. "I…I guess I let my temper get the best of me."

"Yeah," Melony said with a friendly smile. "But in all fairness to you, McCoy sort of had it coming."

Abby shook her head. "I shouldn't have hit him." She thought about it a little more and decided most definitely that she shouldn't have hit him. "Yelling at him is one thing but I punched him."

Melony giggled and Abby looked at her friend. "You did manage to knock him in the pond though," she said and Abby grinned slightly. "That was priceless. Big, bad, grouchy McCoy getting knocked ass over teakettle by a girl."

Abby laughed and Melony smiled even more. She hadn't heard Abby laugh in days. It was a relief. "I still shouldn't have punched him," Abby said, pushing her hair back. "Not with Spockie boy and Captain Pike watching. I'm going to end up with another disciplinary action in my file."

"I don't know," Melony said, remembering the rather amused looked on Captain Pike's face. "Pike looked like he enjoyed the show."

That made Abby laugh even harder. Melony managed to go all of five seconds before she started laughing too. Some days laughter was the best cure for whatever ailed you.

* * * * * *

"Women will be the death of me," McCoy groused as Jim helped him from the pond. "I swear to God, the day I die it will be because of a woman."

"Yeah," Jim agreed, smirking like an idiot. "The day you die I'll look for Abby standing over a shallow grave."

McCoy growled and shoved Jim, which threw him off balance and he fell right back into the pond. Jim howled with laughter. "Oh shut up you damned hyena!"

Jim ended up rolling on the grass, laughing hysterically and McCoy snarled as he managed to get to his feet and out of the pond. He kicked at his friend who easily dodged him and kept right on laughing. "Idiot," McCoy grumbled as he headed for the dorms. Now that he was utterly soaked he wouldn't be going to the lecture on Parath Sleeping Sickness.

He'd said it before and it still applied. Women were difficult. Especially red headed women with tempers the size of Jupiter. He reached his dorm rather quickly and as he changed his clothes he considered Abby's behaviour. No doubt Jim had let it slip what he'd called her the night before, when he'd had a little too much to drink and had been overly pissed off about the whole situation to begin with. Now she was even angrier with him.

This whole situation sucks, McCoy thought as he pulled on a dry shirt. Right down to the little detail.

He thought momentarily about going to find Abby and apologizing. But he decided against it. The last thing he needed was a bruise on his left cheek to match the one that was already forming on his right.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: So I'm sort of skipping over some stuff from the movie, mainly because to write about it would take time I don't have and can't spare. But if you've seen the movie it shouldn't matter._

_I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and please keep reviewing. Everyone who reviews gets cookies!_

**Chapter Ten**

McCoy couldn't believe Jim had managed to pass the Kobayashi Maru. How the bloody hell had he done it? It was the Kobayashi Maru. No one passed it. No one. It was just the way it was. He walked down the hall behind Jim, listening as his best friend carried on about how he'd done the impossible. He growled faintly until Abby gave Jim a shove. "Okay, bonehead," she snapped as Jim rubbed his arm where she'd shoved him. "Enough already. We know, you're a genius, you passed the Kobayashi Maru. Congratulations."

McCoy wondered if Abby, perhaps, was jealous that Jim had passed. He'd watched her take the exam, and needless to say, she hadn't passed. Abby kept fiddling with her Data Reader and muttering. McCoy wondered if she was trying to determine where she had gone wrong. He could give an answer to that. She had done brilliantly, gave orders like any Starfleet Captain would, but when the ship's main weapons failed he'd seen it in her eyes. She'd panicked. She was a weapons expert with no weapons. Needless to say she'd not done as poorly as a few other cadets. She'd had common sense to order a full scale evacuation of her crew.

It was good, so the instructors and Commanding officers said. Not a true pass but she'd understood there was little to no chance of survival. Even with the evacuation.

McCoy watched Abby growl, stuff the Data Reader back in her pocket and then shove her hair back. "Abby," he said softly, not really sure where they're friendship currently lay. She glanced back at him. Her raised eyebrow was her only declaration of wanting to know what he wanted. "You do fine. Don't let Jim's bragging get to you."

"It's not," Abby said firmly, giving Jim a rather nasty look. "Hell he wouldn't have beaten the test if it weren't for that damned sub-routine."

"THE FUCKING WHAT?!"

Jim cringed. "Nice goes Abby," he muttered as McCoy advanced on him.

"You cheated?!" McCoy knew Jim would do almost anything to pass but he'd never expected this. "Jim are you out of your damn mind?! You cheated! On the fucking Kobayashi Maru! Wait a blasted minute, how the hell did you manage to cheat?!"

Jim glanced at Abby who practically growled. McCoy rounded on her, suddenly realizing why she'd seemed so peeved at her Data Reader. "You," he snapped, pointing an accusing finger. "You created the sub-routine!"

"So?" Abby didn't looked bothered by his yelling, probably because she hadn't passed.

"SO?" McCoy suddenly realized something. "Why did you fail?"

"Ask the genius over there," Abby snapped, pointing at Jim with her thumb.

Jim smirked proudly. "There were a few flaws in her original routine and I corrected them."

"You didn't think to give her those corrections before she took the test?!"

"There wasn't time, Bones," Jim tried to reason but McCoy merely huffed.

Suddenly an announcement came over the speakers that all cadets and Commanders were to report to the Counsel Meeting Room immediately. "Wonder what's going on," Abby said as they headed off. Melony shrugged slightly.

"Maybe they want to give me a medal for beating the test?"

"CAN IT JIM!" Three separate voices all snarled as one and Jim's ego took a massive hit.

* * * * * *

The four friends had just reached the Counsel Meeting Room when someone called out to Melony. She turned and found Spock standing a few feet away. "Yes," she said as she stepped away from Jim, who kept giving Spock the stink eye. "Can I help you Commander?"

"May I speak with you for a moment," Spock asked in his usual robotic and yet some how polite way.

Melony nodded, motioning for the others to go on. Jim lingered for a moment before following McCoy and Abby. Melony walked closer to Spock and smiled politely. "What is that you needed, Commander," she asked and Spock gave her a look she didn't recognize.

"Were you aware that Cadet Kirk cheated on his recent Kobayashi Maru test?"

Melony blinked. Lie, lie, lie, her head screamed but all that passed her lips was a dull "Huh?"

"Your associate, Cadet Kirk," Spock spoke slowly, as though Melony didn't hear well. "Cheated in order to best a test specifically designed for a no-win scenario. Also, your roommate, Cadet Volturan, assisted and tried to cheat in the exact same manner."

"I…I had no idea…" Melony was literally tripping over her words. "I…"

"I do not believe you."

Melony stared up at Spock. "Well bugger for you then," she snapped, suddenly angry at him and herself. "Because I didn't know. If I had I would have said something, anonymously, to a Commanding Officer."

"Would you?" Spock didn't sound convinced. "I sincerely doubt you would have. You care for people too much, Cadet Cullens, and it will be your down fall."

"Why do you care if I knew?!" Melony was starting to see red.

"If you knew it would be my duty as a Commander to report you to my fellow members of the disciplinary board."

Just like that. As though none of their friendly moments mattered. The Vulcan was threatening to throw her on the mercy of the disciplinary board. She huffed in anger and turned to go find her friends but Spock moved, blocking her path. "Melony," he said, voice softer than it had been a moment ago. "If you knew and did nothing to prevent it, you are as much to blame as Cadet Kirk and Cadet Volturan. If you testify against them the disciplinary board will be lenient with you."

Spock didn't see it coming.

Melony's hand stung and she began shaking it to attempt and relieve the pain. Spock stepped back and stared at her. "I don't know how things are done on Vulcan," she snarled, pushing past him. "But here on Earth we don't stab our friends in the back. We defend them. No matter what the cost."

Spock watched her go, reaching up and touching the cheek she had effectively punched.

Melony practically ran into the room, hoping to find Jim and Abby before they were called down but just as she spotted them, saw Jim's smiling face, the head of the board spoke.

"This meeting has been called to resolve a troubling matter." A hush fell over the crowd. "Cadet Kirk and Cadet Volturan step forward."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: Oh dear, Jim and Abby are in for it now. *giggles* Well I hope everyone is enjoying the story and as always please review. Because your reviews feed the plot bunnies and the plot bunnies keep my Muses happy and if the Muses are happy then I can write more and update sooner. So, review, review, review!_

**Chapter Eleven**

Jim looked at Abby just as she looked at him. They both rose and walked calmly to the front of the room. They stood side by side and the head of the disciplinary board eyed them with malice.

"Cadets Kirk and Volturan evidence has been submitted to this board that the two of you violated ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?"

Jim glanced at Abby, who looked more than a little bit afraid. "Yes," he said, quickly taking the lead. "I believe we have the right to face out accuser directly."

"Very well," the board head said, nodding at someone. "Step forward."

Jim and Abby turned to watch Spock walking down the stairs. Jim's eyes went hard and flat, a sure sign of his anger. Abby merely felt like she was stuck in a nightmare. Spock stepped up to the little podium to the left of where Jim and Abby stood.

"This is Commander Spock," the head of the board said, as though Jim and Abby hadn't already known that. "He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk," Spock said, glancing at Jim and Abby. "You somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"Your point being," Jim asked and Abby stomped on his foot, making him wince.

"In academic vernacular," the board head said, and Abby wished she'd never agreed to help Jim. "You cheated."

"Let me ask you something," Jim said, and Abby silently wished he'd just shut up and accept whatever punishment the board was going to give them. "The test itself is a cheat, isn't it?" Jim glared at Spock. "You programmed it to be unwinnable."

Spock maintained his calm air. "Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

Abby drew a deep breath at Jim's claim. It was true. The man always leapt before looking.

Spock looked at Jim. "Then not only did you violate the rules," he said as Abby peered around Jim. He wondered why the young woman was allowing Jim to do all the speaking. "You also failed to understand the principal lesson."

"Please," Jim said, smirking cockily. "Enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk," Spock said and Abby had a sickening feeling about where this was going. "A captain cannot cheat death."

Jim smirk fell away and he glanced down. "I of all people?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

Abby could tell Jim was bothered by the mention of his father and spoke quickly. "That situation holds no weight in this moment of time," she said as Jim looked at her in surprise. "Surely the actions of the father do not reflect on the child. Especially given how this situation is meant to call to attention the fact that Commander Spock believes we cheated on his test."

"That is a very bold statement to make, Cadet Volturan," Spock said and Jim's gaze snapped back to the Vulcan. "As your position in this Academy is already in question due to your father's insistence of perfection."

"Insistence of perfection," Abby repeated. "Please, Commander, enlighten me as to what you're speaking of."

Jim was shaking his head, silently telling her not to get into this now. Spock seemed to decide this was the right time.

"Did your father not discipline you for actions unbecoming of an officer," Spock asked and Abby's hands clenched. Jim was thankful he was between the two because he had a strong feeling that Abby might have attacked Spock. "Did he not force you to apologize for something as simple as a prank?"

"As I recall, Commander," Abby snapped, rage clear in her voice. "You refused my apology because, how did you say it, it was illogical and immoral to apologize because it defeats the purpose of apologizing in the first place. That one apologizes because they truly want forgiveness."

"As previously stated," Jim cut in, deciding it was important to stir this thing back in the right direction. "This holds no merit to why we've been called here."

"On the contrary," the board head said and Jim ground his teeth. "I believe this reveals a great deal about Cadet Volturan's character. Given her family's history at this Academy. Please, Commander, continue."

"Cadet Volturan," Spock said and Abby had the urge to throw something in his face. Something she'd sworn to herself and her mother, never to do. "You're aware that should the accusations you face be proven true that you will be removed from this Academy. This would be the first black against your family, would it not?"

Abby practically growled. "I don't see how it matters," she said from between clenched teeth. "Starfleet isn't the only inter-galactic agency. I can still do my family proud from any number of organizations."

"Then why did you create the subroutine that Cadet Kirk used and you attempted to use?"

A hushed silence fell over the crowd and everyone looked at Abby. "I…I…I…" she stammered, attempting to think of an answer. But nothing came to mind. There were no words.

"As a member of the disciplinary board," Spock said as though Abby hadn't even tried to speak. "I have concluded that both Cadet Kirk and Cadet Volturan be placed under monitoring until graduation to ensure this does not happen again."

The head of the board nodded thoughtfully and something in Abby snapped. "That won't be necessary," she said, looking at the head of the board. "I'm hereby removing myself from Starfleet."

Frantic whispers filled the hall and Jim looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Well tough.

Abby pulled something from beneath her shirt and the chain snapped as she tugged. With her head held high she walked over and dropped something on the podium in front of Spock. "Please relay a message to Ambassador Sarek," she said calmly, noting the confusion in Spock's eyes. "My answer is no."

She turned on her heel and left the hall. She had just reached the courtyard when her phone went off. She checked it. Her father. She gripped the phone and debated throwing it in the nearby fountain. She'd let him down. She'd done the one thing she'd never wanted to do. She'd failed her father. Tears ghosted silently down her cheeks as her phone went off several more times. Six of her brothers called. Her mother also. Each left a message but she couldn't bring herself to listen to them. She'd proven to be the weak link. Just like her step-mother had sworn she would be.

Her phone went off again. She barely looked at it before hitting the receive button. "Sweetheart," came a familiar yet nearly alien voice. She hadn't spoken to her aunt in so long that it made the tears rush faster. "Your mother just called. Oh baby, what happened?"

Abby blinked, trying to rid herself of the tears. "I…I screwed up…" she said, a soft sob rushing passed her lips. "I screwed up royally…"

"Honey," her aunt said, love and concern filling her voice and eyes. "Don't you worry. You just pack your things and jump on the next vessel heading out. Your uncle and I have already discussed it and you're more than welcome in our home."

"Okay," she said, knowing that if she went to her aunt's then her father wouldn't come looking. He'd never been able to stand her aunt. "I'll…I'll let you know…when I'm due…to arrive…"

"Of course, sweetheart," her aunt said as Abby caught sight of her uncle lingering in the background. She saw it the concern in his eyes. "We'll see you soon."

Abby nodded and ended the call. Her legs suddenly seemed unable to support her and she dropped to her knees, arm catching the edge of the fountain as her vision blurred. She began sobbing and closed her eyes just as a hand touched her shoulder. "Abby," McCoy's voice drifted over her and the last of her barriers shattered into tiny shards.

_A/N: So there's chapter eleven. Hope it was worth the wait. I'm already working on chapter twelve and it should be posted soon. As always please review._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: Eep! Abby quit Starfleet…I seriously didn't see that coming and after I wrote it I seriously thought about deleting it but decided not to. I like where this is going and hope everyone else does too._

**Chapter Twelve**

McCoy knelt next to Abby and hugged her. He didn't say anything. He wasn't certain what to say. So he just held her and let her cry. He kissed her forehead and when he heard people coming he lifted her, holding her bridal style and carried her to her room where Melony and Jim were already waiting. "We don't have much time," he said as Melony struggled to keep Jim on his feet. "We need to get to the loading dock."

Abby wiped the tears away as she realized something was wrong with Jim. "What did you do to him," she asked and McCoy shrugged as he set her on her feet.

"Same thing I'm about to do to you," he said before jabbing her in the neck.

"OUCH!" She slapped his hand away just as the vision in her left eye blurred and went completely. "What did you just inject me with?"

"A vaccine against viral infect from the Melvaran mud fleas."

"What on earth for," Abby asked as she suddenly began to sweat. "I don't feel so good."

"Yeah," Melony said as McCoy took Jim from her and she assisted Abby. "You're going to get a real bad headache too."

Abby groaned just as Jim stumbled. "We'd best get them on board fast," McCoy said and Melony nodded.

The world seemed to rush by. One minute Abby had been crying her eyes out and the next she was sitting on a bio-bed in the medical bay of the U.S.S. Enterprise. "Bones," she said, words slurring as though she was drunk. "I really, really don't feel good."

"Don't worry," McCoy said, walking over to her after dealing with Jim. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative."

"You're evil you know," Abby said before McCoy jabbed her in the neck again. "How long until it…"

McCoy watched Abby basically pass out and sighed as he looked at Melony who was trying not to laugh. "Unbelievable," he said and Melony couldn't hold back and burst out laughing.

* * * * * *

When Abby woke up she was slightly disoriented and rubbed her face in an attempt to rid herself of the lingering effects of the vaccine. She groaned faintly just as the ship lurched sideways, throwing her from the bio-bed. She let out a frightened yelp as she hit the floor. A loud explosion echoed overhead and she leapt to her feet and ran to the nearest communicator. "Computer," she said, praying it listened to her. "Locate crewmember Leonard McCoy."

She was slightly surprised to find he was on the bridge. She turned and bolted from medical, just as the ship rocked and another explosion echoed. She kept running until she reached the bridge, slipping quietly onto it to stand behind Melony. "What's going on," she asked quietly, as Melony glanced at her.

"It's a Romulan ship," Melony whispered as Spock rushed off the bridge. "The thing just launched some sort of black hole thing into the planet."

Abby looked around. "Where's Kirk?"

"Planet side," Melony said as McCoy spotted them. "He and Helmsman Sulu tried to stop the drill that enabled them to create the black hole."

Abby looked at the nearest station and frowned. "They created a black hole at the center of Vulcan?" Her heart skipped several beats before she raced to the nearest com-pad. "Locate Crewmember Spock."

"Hey!" Melony was right behind as she raced off the bridge. "Where are you going?!"

Abby ran through the halls of the Enterprise, heading for the transport bay. Just as she ran through the doors Spock vanished. Jim was standing a few feet from the pad, his face showed fear. "Jim," she said, rushing forward just as he turned to look at her. "What's going on? Where the hell did he just go?"

"Planet side," Jim's voice was barely above a whisper. "To save his parents."

Abby started to order the transport engineers to send her to assist Spock, hell to send Jim as Jim was already equipped to help, when a hand curled around her arm and drug her from the room. "Hey," she snapped, glancing up at McCoy who looked rather pissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you back to medical," McCoy said coldly. "Damnit Abby, I risked a lot to get you on board and you just go rushing around like a completely fool. God, I swear you and Jim are related."

Abby tried to dig her heels in but it proved useless. "What if I don't want to go to medical," she complained just as they passed a window with a full view of Vulcan. They both stopped and watched as, in horror, Vulcan was destroyed from within. The black hole consumed the planet within seconds and a ping of fear and grief washed over Abby. So many innocent lives had just been lost.

"Damn green blood bastards," McCoy growled as footsteps echoed along the hall. He glanced over his shoulder and presumed tugging Abby back to medical. "Come on."

* * * * * *

Sitting, alone, on a bio-bed away from the Vulcan Elders that Spock had rescued Abby kept trying to contact her aunt but the call was never answered. She frowned when McCoy walked over, one of those damned spray needle things in hand. "Back off," she growled through her teeth. "Or you'll lose an arm."

"It's just a sedative," McCoy said, fully believing Abby's threat. "You look like you're about to pass out anyways."

Abby held up her phone weakly. "I can't reach my aunt," she said softly, wondering not for the first time if something had happened. "It's not like her not to answer. Or to at least call me back."

"Abby," McCoy whispered, running a hand through her hair. "I think you need some rest."

"I'll rest when I know what the hell is going on," Abby snapped, getting to her feet and heading for the door. "And I'll know what's going on as soon as I confront the Acting Captain of this blasted ship."

"Abby!"

Abby ignored McCoy and headed for the bridge. Spock was the Acting Captain and whether McCoy liked it or not the man was going to find out that a civilian was on board one way or the other. As she stepped onto the bridge she could hear Jim and Spock yelling. She felt someone behind her and glanced back to find McCoy had followed. He frowned as they walked to where Melony was standing.

"What's going on," McCoy asked quietly, watching Jim glare daggers at Spock.

"Jim wants to hunt the Romulan ship down," Melony explained, frowning the whole time. "But Spock wants to retreat and rendezvous with the fleet in the Larenchian System. I'm just waiting for them to start throwing punches."

"Won't happen," Abby commented almost happily. "Spock has too much discipline. If anything he'll…" Her words died the moment Spock grabbed Jim by the neck, administering a nerve pinch that render Jim unconscious. "He'll do that."

"Get him off this ship," Spock said calmly, though Abby saw the rage in those dark eyes. When Spock went to return to the captain's chair he spotted her. Not that it was any sort of hardship. She stood out like a sore thumb what with the black civilian's uniform she was in. "And how did we acquire another stowaway, Doctor?"

McCoy made an almost rude gesture with his hand as two security members hauled Jim off. "She was being treated for a severe reaction to a vaccine," he said in his usual manor. "Seems she and Jim are fans of trying to be medical officers."

Abby hauled off and kicked McCoy in the ankle. Earning a yelp from him and a stern look from Spock. "Miss Volturan I would request you refrain from assaulting my Chief Medical Officer," Spock said as he walked over, still looking calm. "Or else I will have you removed from this ship as well."

Abby refused to back down to the pointy-eared hobgoblin who'd been the bane of her existence for the last three months. She stood to her full height, which really didn't help as she barely reached his shoulders, and frowned. "Is that so," she said calmly, eyes snapping. "Well according to Starfleet Regulation a civilian onboard a Starfleet vessel is to be treated with respect and extended every courtesy. Now correct me if I'm wrong but as I withdrew from the Academy that makes me a civilian doesn't it?"

Spock gave her a curious look. "Yes, but…"

"So as a civilian am I not to be shown respect and courtesy?"

"Of course, but…"

"Well then, threatening to send me to some unknown and no doubt horrendous planet like you are doing to Jim Kirk, is a violation of Starfleet Regulation isn't it?"

Abby swore she saw Spock's lips curl up into a slight smile. "You are correct," Spock said and Abby wanted to do a happy dance. She made him say it. She made him say she was right. "And as a civilian your place is in the lower quarters. Not on the bridge."

Oh there went her happy moment. Right out the window.

"Of course," Abby said through clenched teeth. "I was merely curious as to what course of action was being taken."

"We are rendezvousing with the rest of the fleet." Spock gave her an odd look. "From there we will proceed with whatever orders are given to us. Now, please return to the lower quarters."

Abby turned on her heel and started to leave the bridge. When the turbolift dinged she stepped back, waiting for the passenger to disembark. When Ambassador Sarek stepped off the lift she stepped back, affording him more space that she would have a human or any other Vulcan. His eyes focused on her and she saw it in his eyes. He was surprised to see her.

"Abigail," Sarek said as he turned and faced Abby. "Child, whatever are you doing here?"

"I…I snuck on board," she said, finding she couldn't lie to him. "I…ummm…"

Confronting Spock had been so easy. Like standing up to the schoolyard bully. Standing before Sarek and trying to explain herself was like standing in front of the school principal and trying to defend why she'd punched the schoolyard bully. Two totally different things.

"Abigail," Sarek said softly, something about his tone scared Abby. "You shouldn't have done such a reckless thing. You could get hurt."

Abby forced a smile. "Aunt Amanda always said I was like a cat, remember? Running off to check out things better left alone?"

Sarek's eyes alone betrayed what he was feeling and Abby's heart seemed to stop. "What's wrong," she asked as Spock suddenly walked over. "Sir? What's wrong?"

"Abigail," Sarek's tone changed, a slight hitch that wouldn't have been noticeable if one wasn't listening closely. "Abigail I'm…I'm not certain how to tell you. The most logical course is to just say it…but I feel that in doing so I would cause you more pain."

"Father," Spock said, clearly confused as to how his father and a former Academy Cadet knew one another.

Abby's heart suddenly beat faster as realization set in. Sarek looked away from her for a moment and when he looked back she knew. He didn't have to say it. She just knew. "I understand," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "Excuse me."

She rushed from the bridge, followed by McCoy and Melony. She didn't even think about where she was going and by the time she stopped walking she was in what might be a meeting room but it was empty and dark save for the starlight shining through the window on the far wall. She sank into one of the chairs and buried her face in her hands just as McCoy wrapped his arms around her.

Sobs rushed passed her lips and she was helpless to stop them or the tears. Melony touched her arm and she broke apart completely. Her pain and anger rising to the surface and forcing everything else into submission. This was not happening. This just couldn't be happening.

_A/N: By now you should be able to figure out who Abby's aunt is. If you haven't then I'm not going to tell you. You'll figure it out. Also you may notice slight chances from the movie (i.e. certain scenes are fast passed or skipped or changed) this is to save time and to keep my professor from knowing what I'm doing as to write these scenes I'd have to watch the movie as I wrote and my professor wouldn't like that very much._

_As always, please review. I like reviews. Heck, I just like knowing what all my fellow Trekkies think of my work. I promise to update soon._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic.

_Author: Sort of a side note here, but I think Chapter Twelve was the longest chapter to date (I might be wrong I haven't checked that). But wow, Chapter Thirteen already. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story._

**Chapter Thirteen**

Spock had requested, when the CMO had returned to the bridge, that McCoy tell him where Abby was. At first the doctor seemed ready to refuse but the man had told him. Now he was standing outside the briefing room where Abby was taking refuge. He refused to think of it as hiding. With the knowledge he had about Abby he knew she didn't hide. No, she was much more like the mountain lions of Earth. She would withdraw, tend to her wounds and be back to fight when she was strong.

Spock drew a calming breath and entered the room. The first thing he saw was Abby and Melony. Melony had her arms wrapped around Abby, a human gesture of comfort. He had expected Abby to be crying but all he heard were Melony's whispered words of comfort and friendship. He cleared his throat, as though to make his presence known and when Melony looked at him he felt his heart skip several beats.

"Melony," he said but Melony was on her feet, walking towards the door. She paused when she was right beside him, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Whatever you do," Melony said softly. "If you upset her any more than she already is I will make it my personal mission in life to drive you insane."

Spock nodded and Melony left. He looked at Abby and walked closer. He still wasn't certain why he was doing this. He just knew he had to make certain she was alright. "Abby," he said as he sat in the chair next to her. "Are you well?"

Abby looked at him and he saw that she had been crying but clearly had stopped a while ago, though her eyes were still red and puffy. "What do you want," she asked her voice scratchy and hoarse. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I just wished to make certain that you were alright." Spock couldn't understand why he suddenly wanted to hug Abby. He wanted to offer comfort. "You seemed…lost when you left the bridge."

Abby looked at her phone, which was clutched in her hand and she pressed the playback button. The video played and Spock's heart skipped several beats.

"_Come on, Abby," came an achingly familiar voice. "Come to Auntie Amanda."_

_There was a high pitch coo and a baby waddled forward before falling. The woman caught said baby and swept the child into the air. "Good job," the woman laughed as the baby squealed with laughter. "Good job, Abby!"_

_The woman set the baby down with another small child. A child with Vulcan ears. Ears which the female baby patted and cooed over. "Be gentle, Abby," the woman said, reaching down and gently removing the girl's hand. "Spock's ears aren't like ours. They're very delicate."_

_The video wavered slightly, as though age had diminished the quality. The baby girl looked up at the woman, hand going right back to the boy's ears, then back at her playmate. "Sp…" the baby stuttered. "Sp…Spo…Spock!"_

"_My God!" The woman exclaimed excitedly. "Sarek did you hear her?! Sarah! Sarah, Abby just said her first word!"_

Abby hit the button again and looked at Spock, tears springing to her eyes once again. Spock looked from the face on the video to Abby. "How…" Spock said, noticing for the first time how much like his mother Abby looked.

"Amanda was my mother's sister," Abby whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks in silent rivers. "You now, I can still remember you teaching me how to read."

Spock suddenly felt his barriers crack and before he knew it Abby's arms were around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Spock put his arms around her, grief and heartache filling him just as surely as it was filling her. "I know Vulcans don't like touching. I…I just…"

"It is alright, Abby," Spock whispered as the door opened. He glanced over and found McCoy watching them, the doctor's expression unreadable except for his eyes. His eyes alone revealed how much concern he had for Abby.

"Sir," McCoy said, his tone said he didn't like disturbing them but that it was important. "You're needed on the bridge."

Spock removed himself from Abby's hold, but not before giving her shoulder a slight squeeze, a human gesture his mother had often used to reassure him when words alone would not. Abby nodded her understanding and he took his leave, glancing back just as McCoy hugged Abby and kissed her cheek faintly.

He had almost reached the bridge when he saw Melony, standing in the oddly empty hallway. She looked at him and he knew she wished to speak with him so he stopped. She let out a soft sound, like a delicate song bird in morning. "I…" she started, only to stop as though realizing that words were not enough. Her eyes said what she failed to and Spock did one of the most human things he had ever done. He hugged her.

She instantly returned the hug and he took a brief moment to press his face into her hair. The comfort of her arms went beyond anything he had every felt. He closed his eyes and took as much from the moment as he could. As the moment ended they broke apart, both watching, both analyzing the situation. "You should hurry to the bridge," Melony whispered, and Spock nodded but he didn't move. He stood there, taking the time to commit this moment to memory, and then he went on his way.

Melony watched him go, heart heavy. She knew he was hurting. But she also knew he had to deal with it in his own way. Sighing sadly, she turned and heading off to see how Abby was fairing.

_A/N: This chapter seems sort of short to me……hmm…oh well. I've completed this while doing the following:_

_working on three other fanfics that need to be updated_

_working on potential poses for an up coming photo shoot_

_and_

_C) editing photos that were due quite some time ago_

_See, multi-tasking is possible. I am living proof. Though it may be why I'm always cranky and slightly bitchy *thinks on that for a moment* Oh well. I will update soon. And please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic._

_Author: So here is Chapter Fourteen. Seems like just yesterday I started to work on this story and now I'm on Chapter Fourteen. I apologize for the delay in updates, I am going crazy with work, getting my portfolio together and worrying about graduation and have barely had time to just sit down and write._

_I feel like I have to say this now, THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck by my story and kept reading even though my updates are sporadic. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ROCK!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Abby sat in silence. Having told McCoy and Melony to leave her alone a while ago. She knew Spock was currently dealing with Jim and she was thankful for her friend distracting her cousin. He'd hardly left her alone. She just needed to be alone. She looked out one of the windows at the passing stars. She wasn't crying anymore, her tears had stopped ages ago, though the pain remained.

She heard the door open and had just turned to tell whoever was about to disturb her to piss off but her words caught in her throat when she saw Sarek standing there. Though he looked calm and collected she knew that, deep down, he was hurting beyond belief. "Abigail," he said softly, moving to sit in the chair next to her. "I understand you wish to be alone. But I do not believe it to be a wise decision. Humans have always strived on having others around, it is what makes you strong."

"That's just the diplomatic way of saying you don't want to be alone right now."

Sarek's lips twitched slightly, something Abby often thought of as her uncle smiling. "I believe you are correct," he said, noticing how her phone was replaying the same video over and over again, though the audio had been turned off. "I know you are grieving but this is not healthy. Not for a young person."

He reached over and turned the video off, something Abby hadn't had the strength to do. He then did something very uncharacteristic, especially for a Vulcan. He put his arm around her and gently kissed her temple. _"Tushah nash-veh k'du," _he whispered in her ear and the tears that had dried up came flooding back as her mind instantly translated his words. She closed her eyes and a soft hiccup passed her lips.

"Tushah nash-veh k'du," she replied, crying even when she wanted to stop. She wanted everything to stop. But most of all she wanted the pain to go away. She wanted everything to go away.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_Author: Okay so Chapter Fourteen is short, like really short as far as I'm concerned but I just wanted there to be a soft moment between Sarek and Abby. I promise to update as soon as possible._

_Oh, here's a translation:_

_Tushah nash-veh k'du – I grieve with thee_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic._

_Author: Finally, Chapter Fifteen! My plot bunnies for this took a vacation it seems but finally have returned **hugs the plot bunnies** Thank you all for sticking with me, you are all awesome. I hope the story is still good and you're all still enjoying it. _

_As always, please review, because your reviews feed the plot bunnies and so long as the plot bunnies are fed they don't try to eat my toes. (I'm rather attached to my toes)_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Abby walked onto the bridge. She'd been searching the ship for some sign of Jim but so far hadn't found him. She'd gone to sickbay first. Then the holding area. The bridge was the last place she could think of. As she stepped out of the turbolift she glanced around. Spock was in the Captain's chair, McCoy stood near Ensign Chekov, chatting about something and Melony was sitting with Uhura, talking quietly. But no sign of Jim.

She drew a deep breath and stepped towards Spock. _I will not break down, I will not break down, she _mentally chanted. Needing to be strong. Not so much for Spock but for her own sake. She was the ice queen. The girl who could stand up to any cadet or instructor and walk away unscathed. She was the girl who'd helped take down the most infamous Star Fleet test ever. Sure she'd cheated, but in a few years that wouldn't matter, because people would only whisper about how she'd found a way to beat it.

"Pardon me, Captain," she said, catching Spock's attention. Those coal black eyes focused on her.

"Yes, Miss Volturan?"

Abby took a deep breath, especially when she noticed McCoy and Melony look at her. "I was simply wondering, sir, where Cadet Kirk is." She saw the flash of emotion in Spock's eyes but it was there and gone so quickly that she couldn't identify it. "I was hoping to speak to him but haven't had any luck in finding him."

Spock gave a slight nod, as though acknowledging her attempt. "I had Cadet Kirk removed from this ship as he posed a direct threat to our mission."

Abby tried to remain calm. Mentally counting to ten, twice, before speaking. "And may I ask, sir," she said, maintaining an air of politeness that was slipping from her the longer she stood before her cousin. "Where exactly you sent him?"

"Delta Vega."

Abby swore her heart stopped. Of all the cruel, wasteland planets Spock could have shipped Jim off too he had selected one that even Star Fleet had trouble with. Delta Vega was a chunk of ice and snow. Full of creatures that made the grizzly bears of Earth look like house cats. "I understand," she said, inclining her head. "Thank you, Captain."

Abby turned and left the bridge. Given their current location she could, potentially, use a shuttle craft and reach Delta Vega before any harm befell Jim.

_oOoOoOo_

McCoy frowned as he watched Abby walk off. "Zat vas razer calm," Chekov said from next to him. The kid had a point.

"Yeah," he said, frowning even more. "Too calm. The Abby I know would have thrown a freaking fit."

He decided the best thing was too follow Abby. He managed to catch up with her on the lower decks. The ones were the shuttle craft were kept. "Abby!" She paused and turned to look at him. He noticed the standard issue winter jacket she was wearing. "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Delta Vega," she said, lacing up a pair of boots. "And you're not stopping me."

"The hell I'm not!" McCoy grabbed her arm and spun her around, keeping her from walking onto one of the shuttle craft. "You do this and there's no going back! Theft of Starfleet property negates any chance of you ever being a cadet again."

"There are more important things than Starfleet!" Abby hadn't raised her voice to since their first big argument. "Jim is on Delta Vega! He could be killed! I have to go."

"No you don't!" McCoy shouted back. "You're not a cadet anymore. You're a civilian."

"Which means I'm the only person on board who can go!" She shook her head, hair flying wildly around her. "Jim needs me."

"Have you stopped to think that I might need you?"

Abby stared at McCoy. Neither spoke. Not for a few minutes. Abby sighed. "Bones," she whispered, reaching up and touching his cheek. "I would give anything to stay, really I would, but Jim is in serious trouble. You know as well as I do that Delta Vega has one Starfleet out post. If he doesn't reach it, or the personel there don't reach him, God only knows what will happen. Bones, please, I have to go."

McCoy let out a low sound. "I don't want you to go," he whispered hugging her close. "But I know the only way to stop you is to sedate you in medical. And I know damn well what would happen when you woke up. I care about you, Abby."

Abby smiled slightly, hugging McCoy tightly. "I promise to be careful," she replied. "I promise to come back. Oh, and for your information, I love you too."

She kissed McCoy then. Just a simple, quick kiss. It wasn't romantic by any stretch of the imagination. In fact it ended far too soon for McCoy's liking. But as Abby stepped back, he knew he couldn't keep her on the Enterprise. "Go," he whispered, touching her cheek. "Go save Jim from the monsters and bring his popsicle ass back."

"Bones."

"Go, Abby, before I change my mind and haul your cute little butt to medical and keep you there."

Abby nodded. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him again before dashing off to one of the shuttles.

He watched her go and prayed to whatever God might be listening that she made it back safely. "I love you, Abigail," he whispered, watching the shuttle leave the ship, disappearing into space.

oOoOoOo

_Author: And there you have it folks, Chapter Fifteen. This took a while to write. My inspiration vanished and then returned and then vanished again before making a comeback. As previously stated, please review. Keep the bunnies fed folks!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic._

_**Author:**__ Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Chapter Sixteen! _

**Chapter Sixteen**

Abby used the tracking device in Jim's rescue pod to locate him the minute she was through Delta Vega's atmosphere. By the time she touched down, she knew there was no way in hell she and Jim were using the shuttle to get off the planet. The thing was covered in ice and was too heavy to lift off. "Great," she muttered, pulling her hood up and exited the shuttle. "Stuck on an ice cube, with big hungry monsters, with a no doubt pissed off James T. Kirk. I don't know which I'll be more frightened off. The monsters or Jim."

She had taken about six steps when Jim collided with her. "Oof!" She grunted as her butt hit the snowy ground.

"Up, up, up," Jim all but chanted frantically, tugging her back to her feet. "We gotta go."

Before Abby could ask what the hell was going on they were running, and a rather vicious roar sounded behind them. She risked a glance over her shoulder and a terrified scream tore free of her throat. The thing behind them was big, red and no doubt intended to turn them into lunch. Or at the very least a snack. Adrenaline pumped through her and she didn't struggle to keep pace with Jim. Even as they darted into a cave.

Jim suddenly tripped, just as the monster came crashing through the once narrow entrance. Abby yelled in surprise, turning around quickly and grapping Jim's arm just as the creature's tongue…or whatever it was…wrapped around Jim's ankle, dragging him closer to it's mouth. "JIM!" Abby cried out as her feet slid out from under her and she toppled to the ground.

This was it. They were finished.

Abby saw a flicker of light and a man stepped from the icy darkness, waving a burning torch at the creature. It roared, released Jim and ran off. She and Jim exchanged looks just as the man turned to face them. Jim rose to his feet first, helping Abby to hers. "James T. Kirk," the man said, and Abby suddenly realized the man was actually Vulcan.

Jim frowned. "Do I know you?"

"I am Spock."

Abby's jaw dropped open. Upon closer inspection the Vulcan did in fact look like Spock. An older, wiser Spock. But it still counted. Jim didn't seem to feel the same way because what came out of his mouth was "Bullshit."

_oOoOoOo_

Spock Prime, as Abby had begun to think of their new companion, led them to the Starfleet Outpost. They'd met Montgomery Scott and were now getting ready to beam aboard the Enterprise. Jim and Scotty were discussing something to do with the pad they were going to use and Abby was watching Spock Prime. He must have noticed because he turned to her and smiled, it was slight, just the tiniest upturn of the corners of his mouth, but it was a smile none the less.

"Yes, Abigail," he asked, walking a little closer.

"Sorry," she said, pushing her hair back. "It's just…I don't know…weird I guess."

"I suppose it must be unsettling for you." Another smile. "Though I must say conversing with you in this time period is more pleasant than it was in mine."

"We didn't get along in your time?"

Spock's head moved in a slight negative. "We were not friends," he explained, glancing briefly at Jim. "You once compared me to a…how did you phrase that…ahh yes, a emotionless think-tank soldier."

Abby's lips twitched as she fought back her laughter. "Was I part of Starfleet?"

"No." Another smiled. "Though you're job may have been just as important as any officer. You were Earth's ambassador to Vulcan."

Abby blinked. "Ambassador? Me?"

Spock chuckled softly. "You need not sound so surprised, Abigail. You were a wonderful ambassador."

Abby was silent for a moment. "You're father helped didn't he?"

Spock nodded slightly. "It was a duty that suited you in my time."

"He offered me the chance in this time," Abby said, remembering how she'd rejected the offer after removing herself from Starfleet. It had been a way to spite Spock. Now it made her feel childish. "I…I didn't accept."

"I suspect that in this time your duty will lay on board the Enterprise."

Before Abby could reply, Scotty informed them that they were ready. She looked at Spock and smiled, offering up the traditional Vulcan farewell. "Live long and prosper," she said softly, and Spock gave another little smile as he repeated the gesture and words.

She stepped up on the pad next to Jim and drew a deep breath, closing her eyes as it energized. Here's hoping it worked.

_oOoOoOo_

Abby opened her eyes when she heard a startled shout. She was standing right in front of Uhura. Oops. Looked like Scotty had over shot his mark just a bit. She turned, ready to flee when a hand closed around her upper arm, a quick glance over her shoulder had her ready to run for the hills. Four security guards were there, the one holding her captive glared. "Hi," she said, trying to play this off. "Transporters' still aren't working right. How shitty huh?"

She heard a low sound and recognized it as Spock. She looked at the Acting Captain and readied herself for a lecture. She'd let Spock rant. She couldn't let them what they'd been in Spock Prime's time. She'd let him rant and wouldn't say a word. Not one. All because she wanted them to be friends.

"How did you beam aboard this ship," Spock asked, though his sharp tone made it seem more like a demand.

"I…I'm not exactly sure…" It was true, she didn't know what Scotty or Spock Prime had done to enable them to beam aboard a ship moving at warp. "I…"

"You are lying." Spock levelled a dark glare at her and she started to bristle. "As Acting Captain I order you to tell me how you managed to beam aboard this vessel while it was moving at warp."

Abby frowned. "If I knew, I'd tell you," she said calmly, even as anger burned through her. "I am not an engineer though. So all I can tell you is that it involved a bunch of complicated formulas."

"Then give me the name of the engineer who designed the formulas."

"Don't know that either." Okay, technically a lie. But according to Spock Prime the formula was Scotty's, just from a different time line. So she couldn't really say she knew who it was. It was a different Scotty afterall.

"You will answer the question."

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

Spock frowned, or at least Abby considered the look she received to be a frown, even as security guards drug Jim and Scotty onto the bridge. Scotty was soaking wet and Jim looked rather confident. Spock turned to them and Abby had a bad feeling. Spock Prime had told Jim he had get Spock to show that he was emotionally compromised. This was not going to go well.

And sure enough it didn't. Jim pushed all the right buttons and Spock reacted, not with his cool logic, but with a violence most humans never witnessed a Vulcan exude. When Spock pinned Jim to one of the computers she found she couldn't let this continue. "Spock!" She yelled even as she managed to twist away from the guy holding her. She rushed forward, not realizing she was putting herself in danger. "Stop!"

As she grabbed Spock's arm she heard an inhuman growl and those furious eyes turned to her for a single moment before he shoved her away. The force, ten times stronger than any human, caused Abby to fly backwards. She cried out in pain as she connected with what could only be the arm of the captain's chair. She knew something was broken because she heard the sickening crack. She also heard Sarek say Spock's name but the enraged half-Vulcan either didn't hear or ignored his father.

McCoy was suddenly at her side, attempting to help her but she sank to the floor, tears rolling silently down her face as the pain shot up and down her body. "Spock," she sobbed softly. "Spock, stop…please stop…"

Spock suddenly seemed too snapped out of his rage, because he released Jim, who coughed and gasped for breath. The half-Vulcan turned, saw Abby sitting on the floor, her arm cradled protectively against her chest, McCoy perched protectively next to her, glaring at him and then he saw his father, watching him with eyes that told him more than words ever would.

"I am…I am not longer fit for duty." He knew he should have done this in the beginning but his pain had blinded him. "Doctor, please make a note in the ship's log."

Everyone watched Spock leave the bridge. Abby suddenly shot to her feet, despite McCoy's protests, and followed after Spock. She caught up to him and grabbed at the back of his uniform with her good hand. He stiffened as he glanced back, the grief and regret she saw in those dark eyes was enough. He would never have to apologize to her. Never.

"Abby," he started but she shook her head.

"I just want you to listen for a minute," she said softly, fighting back the pain in order to stay standing. "I don't blame you. I really don't. You're hurting and Jim pushed, he might have pushed a little too far, but it had to be done. You know this. Deep down, you know you could command this ship. Not with all that's happened."

"And you believe that Cadet Kirk is the appropriate person?"

Ah, there was the calm logic that made Spock well…Spock. Abby smiled slightly. "I don't know," she admitted, releasing her hold on his uniform. "All I know is that you weren't the one for the job. In the beginning, before…before Aunt Amanda died…you were the logical choice. But not now. Your pain blinds you."

Spock seemed to consider this. "And what of your pain? I have lost my mother. But you've lost an aunt, a woman you were extremely close with."

Abby would have shrugged if she could. "I'm not trying to fit into a role I'm not meant to do," she said, thinking of what Spock Prime had told her. "And losing Aunt Amanda…it hurts. More so than words will ever describe. But I can't stop living. I can't. Because I know she'd tell me to keep going."

Nothing more was said. Mainly because McCoy had come walking up, grumbling about patients who didn't have enough brains to go to medical. Abby gave Spock one last meaningful look before allowing McCoy to escort her to medical. She glanced back at Spock, just as Sarek walked up to him. He'll be okay, she thought as she walked around a corner. Everything will be okay.

oOoOoOo

_**Author:**__ And there you have it. Chapter Sixteen is complete. I am currently working on Chapter Seventeen. Though the process is slow as my muses have chosen to abandon me._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic._

_**Author:**__ And here it is, finally, Chapter Seventeen! w00t! Ahaha! I apologize now for massive the delay in updates. I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off for what feels like forever and have only recently found my muses for this. Well I hope everyone is still enjoying this and I promise there is about to be a very romantic scene between Abby and McCoy **giggles with glee**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Abby ground her teeth together as McCoy used some tool that she couldn't pronounce the name of to fix her broken arm. "You couldn't just set it and slap a cast on it?"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "No," he said, taking his time. "Because I want you to be able to remember this the next time you decide to step into a fight involving a highly pissed off Vulcan!"

Abby rolled her eyes before yelping in pain. "Goddamn it!"

"Big baby."

Abby glared at McCoy. "I am not a big baby! That freaking hurts!"

McCoy snorted as he set the device down. "There," he said in an obviously fake voice of concern all the while patting her arm. "All better. Feel better now?"

"Can I kick you?" Abby raised an eyebrow as she spoke. McCoy snorted again.

"Can I tie you up in my room so that you don't get hurt anymore?"

"Ohh, I didn't know you liked kinky stuff, Bones."

McCoy snorted again. "You've been spending way too much time with Jim."

"Would you prefer I spent more time with Spock," Abby asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him in a way that was meant to be sensual but only made her feel like an idiot.

McCoy growled. "I'd prefer if you spent more time with me," he snapped before grabbing hold of her, hauling her to her feet and kissing her. One hand settled in her hip, the other fisted in her hair, holding her there.

Abby whimpered and her fingers clutched at McCoy's shirt. Her previously injured arm protested but only slightly. McCoy let out a low rumble. He kissed her again and again, unable to get enough, unable to pull away when he knew anyone could walk in on them at any moment. He pulled her, almost aggressively, closer to him. He shook with his desire. It was a ferocious need that threatened to consume him.

He broke the kiss reluctantly and rested his forehead against hers. "I want time to stop," he whispered, seeing the desire shinning in her eyes. "I want everyone and everything to go away, so it's just as us."

Abby smiled, reaching up to play with McCoy's hair. "Stop talking and kiss me." Her arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him into another kiss.

This one was deeper, full of more meaning. Abby whimpered and clung to McCoy even as he lifted her and carried her to his private quarters. Thankful for once that his room was so damn close to Sick Bay. The moment the door was shut, locked and the lights dimmed, McCoy carried her to the bed. He broke their kiss as he laid her down. He reached down and untucked her shirt, taking pride that he could make her shivers. She gazed up at him, eyes half closed but still clouded with desire.

He was lost in that second. How often had he drowned in her gaze? Abby was like a drug. His own personal brand of heroin. He prayed he never got over his addiction to her. He quickly pulled her clothes off, leaving her to rest on the bed in nothing but a bright pink bra and matching panties while he stripped out of his own clothes. He dropped said clothes carelessly, reaching for her again just as the door chimed. Telling him that someone wanted his attention.

He waited, watching Abby's cheeks turn the same shade as her underwear. Maybe the person would go away.

"Bones?" Jim's voice filtered through the commlink. "Bones, you there?"

McCoy growled. "Unless you are sick or dying I suggest you go away."

"Aww come on, Bones, I need you on the bridge."

"Can't imagine what for." McCoy dropping onto the bed and nipping playfully at Abby's hip, earning him a muffled giggle. He looked up to find Abby covering her mouth with both hands. "I'm a doctor, Jim not a tactical analyst. Go find an engineer or something."

"Bones," Jim whined, literally whined. "You're my best friend. Come on!"

"I'm a little busy, Jim," McCoy snapped as he reached up and toyed with the hem of Abby's panties.

"What the hell are you even doing?"

The door binged, meaning Jim had weaseled the captain's code out of someone and had unlocked the door. Abby squeaked, grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping it around her body and scrambled backwards as Jim strolled into the room. McCoy growled, sounding like an angry bear, as he grabbed a shoe and threw it at his best friend.

"OUT!"

Jim instantly back peddled, the door hissing shut behind him. McCoy snapped the code to lock the door before turning to Abby. He gave a slight smile and she suddenly began laughing. He rolled his eyes and dove onto the bed, arms wrapping around her as he pulled her into a kiss. Her giggling turned into a soft moan as she clung to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck even as her legs slipped around his waist, pulling him close.

McCoy tried to run his hand down her body but the damn blanket was in the way. Growling faintly he yanked it away, earning a soft giggle from her. He growled again as he began raining kisses down her neck, his hands making short work of her bra and panties. He teased her nipples, earning soft mewls as he rubbed and squeezed. He kissed his way down the swell of her breasts to suckle on one pearled bud. Abby gasped and her back arched off the bed, pushing closer to his mouth.

He smiled against her skin as he kept sucking, flicking his tongue over the highly sensitive bud. Her fingers twinned in his hair and she moaned. "Bones," she gasped, desire burning like liquid fire through her veins. "Bones…oh God…please…"

McCoy drew back, smirking slightly as he began trailing hot and sloppy kisses down her body, nipping faintly now and then. He stopped when he reached the most intimate part of her body. He gazed up at her face for a moment, watching in loving awe as her legs spread wider, granting him what he had silently been asking for. Making an approving sound he lowered his head, tongue coming out to lap playfully at her sex.

Abby whimpered, squirmed slightly and panted. The sensation of having McCoy's tongue on her, teasing her, was beyond amazing. Her hips rocked upwards of their own accord, her body clearly trying to tell him what she needed. "Bones," she panted as he pressed two fingers against her opening. "Ohhh!"

As his fingers sank into her warmth McCoy continued licking and sucking. He listened to her sounds of pleasure and quickly became harder than he could ever remember being. He began gently thrusting his fingers, earning a high pitch mewl from her and the hands in his hair tightened their hold. After a few minutes he lifted his head, licking her juices from his lips even as he continued teasing her with his fingers.

She looked up at him with desire blazing in her beautiful green eyes. "Bones, please…please…I need you…"

"You got me, baby," McCoy whispered, leaning down and kissing her, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Groaning at the sugary sweet taste that was her and only her. A few more pumps of his fingers and he knew she was growing impatient because she nipped at his lips, moaning wantonly.

Pulling his fingers free he didn't hesitate to replace them with his cock. Abby cried out at the sensation of finally having him inside her. It was pure instinct that made her wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. She kissed along his jaw, pleading without words for more. He understood and started moving. Slow gentle thrusts that made her whimper and gasp in pleasure. He groaned deeply, picking up speed. "Abby," he gasped in her ear. "Oh God…"

Abby's only response was to cry out in sheer joy. She wanted the sensations to last forever, but all too soon she felt the familiar tingle that singled her orgasm. Letting out a soft moan she kissed McCoy, tangling her tongue with his. He swallowed down her scream as she came. Her muscles tightened around him and he threw his head back, roaring her name as he too found his release.

As he began to come down from the euphoric high he slumped over her for a moment before rolling to his back, pulling her over so she was lying on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him, her fingers tracing absent patterns over his skin. Both were breathing heavily and sated in a way they'd never been before. McCoy looked down at her, sensing she was about to doze off and decided to seize the moment.

"Abby," he said softly and she made a soft sound, acknowledging that she'd heard him. "I love you."

Abby's head rose and McCoy couldn't help but think she'd never looked more beautiful what with her mussed hair and kiss swollen lips. A smile graced her face. "I love you too, Leonard."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**_ _So….ummm….I'm not sure how I wrote this…I was extremely tired and the muses finally returned at like 1 AM. **yawns** And I'm also currently working on several one shots (all in different fandoms) based on the same song. **yawns again** Any who, please review. Your reviews keep the muses happy and when the muses are happy I am able to write._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. All rights belong to the creators and owners of Star Trek. I am making no money from this fanfic._

_**Author**__: So this is the final chapter of Not Falling. It's been a fun and exciting ride but like all good things it must come to an end. I may write a sequel, if the muses so allow, but until that day I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading._

**Chapter Eighteen**

Abby smiled as the bridge crew erupted into cheers and shouts. Jim had done it. He'd helped defeat the Romulans, saved Captain Pike and saved the Enterprise from being swallowed by a black hole. The man was officially a hero. Spock was smiling. If the way his lips barely turned up in the corners could be considered a smile. Jim was beaming like crazy and Melony and Uhura were hugging each other and all but hopping and down in excitement.

"How about we go home," Jim said, looking at Sulu who nodded eagerly.

"Thrusters are slightly damaged," the helmsman as he pressed a few buttons. "But we should be there in a few hours."

"Excellent." Jim smiled even more as he settled more comfortably into his chair.

Abby smiled as Spock turned to her. "Good job, Commander," she said, truly meaning it.

"Thank you, Abigail," he replied and for the briefest moment Abby saw her Aunt Amanda in Spock's eyes.

Abby nodded just as Melony came bouncing over, smiling and laughing with joy. "Can you believe it," she asked, grabbing Abby in a tight hug. "They did it! They freaking did it!"

Abby laughed as she hugged Melony. "That they did." Her gaze sought out McCoy, who had just arrived from medical, a smile on his face. "Excuse me, Mel."

Extracting herself from her friend she made her way over to him. "How's Pike?"

"He'll live," McCoy said, rolling his eyes at Jim who gave him a thumb's up and a cocky grin. "Though he'll no doubt be stuck in a wheelchair the rest of his life."

"I'm sure he'll be thankful to be alive. Not many people would risk their lives the way Jim and Spock did."

McCoy gave a slight nod, his fingers absently running over the smooth silver band he'd earlier slipped on Abby's finger. "The moment we're cleared, I'm dragging you to a church and we're getting this legalized."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She tipped her head to one side like a curious bird. "What if I want to have a big wedding in front of my family?"

"Firstly you can't stand your family, aside from the Vulcan group," McCoy said, shaking his head. "And secondly I refuse to wait any longer than I have too."

Abby chuckled. "Alright then Mr. McCoy. We'll do it your way."

"Damn right we will, Mrs. McCoy."

_oOoOoOo_

Three weeks later and Abby was standing next to McCoy, watching as Jim was named Captain of the Enterprise. "Can't believe he freaking did it," McCoy whispered, taking Abby's hand in his. "Our nutball, chimpanzee actually did it."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Melony, standing on the opposite side of McCoy snickered. "No."

"Wonder if he'll make that bloody green blooded hobgoblin his First Officer."

"Are you jealous?" Abby gazed up at her fiancé with laughter filled eyes. Remembering everything Spock Prime had told her and Jim. "Thinking about taking on another duty, Bones?"

McCoy snorted. "Not damn well likely." He nodded his head when Jim looked up at them, smiling proudly. "I'll have my hands full with treating Jim's vast and various injuries thank you very much. And I expect you to be right there beside me."

"Really? And here I was thinking you'd let me run off to New Vulcan with Uncle Sarek."

McCoy growled, glaring at Abby. "Don't go there." He saw her smile and wanted, just a little bit, to throttle her. "I'm still not used to the fact that our kids will be related to the green blooded, cold, unfeeling bas…"

A glare from Abby had him stopping mid-word. He'd learned that when it came to Spock or Sarek he could only push so many buttons before Abby fired back. And with Abby, the retaliation would result in him sleeping on a rather uncomfortable couch. Again. "Sorry," he grumbled, earning a soft smile from Abby and a giggle from Melony.

"I love you too, Bones."

Abby saw his slight smile and knew, that no matter what she would always have him. She reached down and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. The five year mission of the U.S.S. Enterprise was going to be very interesting. Especially with Jim as Captain. She smiled as Jim turned to them and grinned his cockiest grin. Yup, life wasn't going to be boring any time soon.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N: **__And there you have it folks. My first completed multi-chapter story. Sorry if this chapter seems short. I didn't want to drag everything out._


	19. Message from the Author

**Message from the Author**

_So I felt it necessary to let every one who subscribed to this story that another writer, **ShiningGalaxy**, is writing a story about Melony Cullen._

_If you'd like to read her work you can find it at http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/7579518/ 1/Every_Heart (remember to take out the spaces)._


End file.
